New Town, New State, New Name, New Life
by Kal306
Summary: Tris has just moved from California to Chicago, where she will be attending Factions High. Get ready for loads of Faction filled fun, like paintball, truth or dare, parties and much much more. Follow Tris and her friends as they move through high school. Eventual Fourtris. Rated T because it's DivergenT. And swearing. :) Pairings: Fourtris MarlenexUriah WillxChristina ZekexShauna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I know these are overused, but I love them, and… Yeah**

**Here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I, am not Veronica Roth. If I were, I'd be off writing some extra book, not Fanfiction. **

Tris POV

I wake up to my alarm clock of a brother, pounding on the door, yelling at me,

"Beatrice! Get out of bed! It's our first day at Factions High, and I don't want to be late." I hear footsteps moving away from my door, and look at my alarm clock. It reads 6:30. School starts at eight, and we don't live that far away. My parents made sure of that when we moved from California to here. Chicago. Somewhere down the hallway, I hear a shower turn off, and I drag myself out of bed and walk over to my really small bathroom that's connected to my room. I turn on the shower and step in, feeling the water cascade down my back. I wash my hair, and step out of the shower, turning off the water and putting on my blue bathrobe. I walk over to my dresser and grab a black loose t-shirt and sweatpants. I walk downstairs, and see my mom sitting at the kitchen table, eating oatmeal.

"Mother!" I yell, and run over into her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" My mom is a flight attendant, so she's not around much, and my dad is in the military, so he's barely here too.

"I didn't know! I was put on a different flight, instead of the one to Amsterdam, I was put on the one p and coming here, and didn't get a chance to call!" She smiles, and pushes me back, hands on my shoulders.

"You've grown," she says, looking me up and down. I roll my eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"You saw me a week ago. I haven't grown." She smiles, and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Mom?" Caleb asks, incredulous. She smiles, and points to the door.

"Leave. You don't want to be late for your first day. You need to get the tests done."

"There's an entrance exam?" I ask, surprised.

"I love exams!" Caleb says, looking excited.

"Didn't I tell you?" My mom asks, looking back at me from Caleb. I violently shake my head.

"Oh. I must have forgotten. Well, I'll explain it now. There are 'factions' at this school, or, rather, different interest groups. When your father and I went there, we were in Abnegation. They are the selfless ones, they never do stuff to hurt others, and put others before themselves. Then, there's the Amity. They're really nice, and the peaceful ones. They never fight, and tend to be really happy." I could never live there, I'm pretty good at being nice, but I couldn't be nice all the time.

"What else is there?" I ask, beginning to get worried. Neither Amity, nor Abnegation seem like a good fit for me.

"Well, there's Candor," Caleb says, interjecting and interrupting Mom. I turn to him, and gesture him to continue. Maybe this one'll be better.

"They're the honest ones. They never lie." Never mind, this one's not for me either. Too many secrets.

"Anything else?" I ask again, really worried now.

"Yes," Mom says, looking at Caleb, as if telling him not to interrupt this time. He looks down, and begins to tie his shoes.

"Then, there's the Erudite. They're the smart ones. They tend to study a lot, and do other nerdy stuff. Your father doesn't like them very much." I groan. That doesn't sound like me either! My mom must see the worry on my face, and she smiles.

"The next one sounds like you, don't worry." I smile, and start to put my Converse high tops.

"Dauntless. They're the daredevil, sporty ones. They're the ones who do the sports teams. Even soccer. And cheer." She looks at me when she says this. I smile. I've been doing cheer for a while, and I also did soccer at my last school. I finish tying my shoes, and get up, walking to the door, pulling on my elementary school grad hoodie.

"Bye Mom! Bye Caleb!" I run over to my silver Toyota Matrix. Caleb and I have different cars, because our parents decided we needed our own cars. Caleb's is a BMW i3. He decided he had to get a hybrid for some stupid reason. I jump into the driver's seat and do up my seatbelt, putting the key in the ignition and find my favourite song, Timber by Kesha and Pitbull. I start to sing along to the rap,

"Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane, naw it's just me ain't a damn thing changed."

When I get to the school, I park my car in the huge parking lot, and get my first real look at the school. It's huge! The front has an ornate looking entrance way, and above the door is a big F, in an old fashioned looking script. I gasp. It's beautiful. Over to the right, I can see the corner of a football field, and a soccer field. To my right I can see a big, empty field with bleachers. I wonder what it's used for. Also to the right, I can see some tennis courts. I walk up to the doors, and see Caleb's car pulling into the lot, so I decide to wait for him.

"Hey," I say when he gets to me. Together, we walk into the school and see a big sign.

WELCOME! To old students, welcome back! To the newbies, welcome to our school.

(The office is in the north building, second floor. Please, take a map.)

I see a little pile of paper under the sign, and go over to it. It's a map of the school, including each building and teacher name and everything! Wow, this school really is big! We see that we're in the south building, and we'll have to pass through either the west or the east building to get to the north one. We decide to take the east route, and go towards the right hallway, hoping to not get lost.

We eventually get there, having only taken a couple of wrong turns. Mother never told me it would be this big… When we get to the office, there's a nice looking lady, dressed all in black, standing behind a desk. We walk over to her, and she doesn't look up from some papers she's looking at.

"Newbies?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am. We need to do our tests and get our lockers and schedules."

She finally looks u, and smiles. "I'm Tori. Did your parents come to this school?"

"Yes ma'am, they were Abnegation." I answer, playing with a piece of my hair.

"Good. That means I don't have to get someone else." She doesn't elaborate. Why would she need to get someone else? She gestures us into a small room, and pulls out seats.

"Here are the tests, when you're finished I'll be at the front desk." She walks out after handing us the tests. There are only a few questions.

What do you do in your free time? (Choose the one that best describes you)

Sports (Soccer, football, tennis, cheer, etc.)

Study/read

Debate with your friends

Play games and hang out with friends

Help others

I choose a, and look at the next question.

What do you value most?

Selflessness

Bravery

Intelligence

Peace

Honesty

The test goes on from there, and, after about ten total questions, I'm finished. Caleb's not done yet, but I go over to the front desk and give my test to the woman.

"Thanks. Go sit over there, while I check this over." She gives me a smile, and I go sit down beside a girl with short brown hair and long legs, which I can tell even when she's sitting down.

"Hello," she says, turning to me. "You new?" I nod, and she smiles.

"Me too."

"Cool"

"What's your name?" She asks after a long and kind of awkward pause.

"Be-" I want to say Beatrice, but it just sounds weird. New school, new place, new name.

"Having trouble with that?" She smirks a bit, and looks at me.

"Tris." I answer her, and smile.

"Christina," she answers, smiling back.

"Christina?" The woman asks, looking up from a test. Is it mine? Or is it Christina's?

"You got Dauntless. Congratulations." She smiles, and then starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask, confused at her reaction.

"It's just.. My parents came here, and were Candor. I thought I would be too, but I guess not!" I smile too, until the woman says my name.

"Beatrice?" She asks.

"Actually, would you mind calling me Tris?" I ask while standing up and walking over to her.

"No problem. Which reminds me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tori, and I'm part of Dauntless."

I get over to the desk, and smile.

"What did I get?" I ask, half nervous, half excited.

"Christina, would you mind waiting in the hall?" Tori waves her hand to the door, as if dismissing her.

"I'll wait for you outside, 'kay?" she says, as she opens the office door.

"Okay." I answer, turning back to face Tori. Her face has become serious.

"Tris, you are lucky. You get to choose." I'm officially confused.

"What d'you mean?" I ask, looking down at the test.

"Your answers gave you an equal aptitude for Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. Which one would you like?" I know exactly what I want.

"Dauntless," I answer, smiling again. She smiles back, and goes to her computer to punch in a couple of stuff.

"Okay, everything's set, here's your timetable," she answers, handing me a piece of paper.

**Name: Tris Prior**

**Timetable**

**1: English**

**2: Math**

**3: First Lunch**

**4-5: Gym (Double)-elective**

**6: Social Studies**

**7: Science**

**8: Language B (French)**

"Everything's in the North Building, which is the Dauntless one. Oh, and one more thing. Give Christina this. I forgot to give it to her." She hands me Christina's timetable.

"Okay ma'am, will do." She smiles, and ushers me out.

"Go to your locker. You have 15 minutes until first bell." I rush out of the office and see Christina sitting on the floor, her short shorts covered long legs laying in front of her. She's sitting around with a bunch of people, three of which look older then us, and three that look about the same age.

"Hey Tris!" Christina gets up off the floor when she sees me, and I hand her the timetable.

"Thanks," she says, looking at it. One of the older guys, a kind of muscular one, with piercing blue eyes that I could get lost in fake coughs.

"Oh, sorry guys. This is Tris. Tris, these are my friends. We went to elementary school together. Although they," she gestures to the three older looking ones, including the piercing blue eyed one, "are all a year older then us." She smiles at me. I wave at them, and they all get up.

"We can be fully acquainted at lunch, for now, do you need to be shown to your lockers and first classes?" The other older boy asks, looking over Christina's shoulder at her schedule.

"Hey! You have english first? The multi grade one?"

"Yeah. All my classes are multi grades. Why?" Because Four and I have the same thing," He says, pointing to himself and the blue eyed boy who now has a name.

"Cool! What do you have?" Christina looks at my timetable, like a greedy kid looking for chocolate.

"Same," I answer, looking down at my schedule.

"Awesome!" Christina squeals. I wince.

"We have everything together!" I groan. Joy.

"Looks like you have… English with everyone, math with me and Will, um… YAY! We all have the same lunch! What else… Gym, obviously, with everyone. Anyone in our year and the next one up has gym together. You have social studies with… Four. Damit, we don't have that together. Must've not seen that… and… science together, with Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna. Oh, and Zeke." She points to everyone in turn. Uriah and Marlene are two of the people who look our age, Will is the other one. Shauna is the other older one, and I think her and Zeke are dating.

"And, last but not least, damit! We don't have French together, I'm taking Spanish instead. But you have that with… Four. And Will. Oh, and Marlene."

"Coolio!" I think Uriah said that. "But, alas, we must now head to the south building. That's the 'Dauntless Headquarters' as everyone calls it, but really it's just the wing with all the Dauntless rooms in it."

"To Dauntless Headquarters!" Zeke yells, and starts running down the hall. The others follow suit, and, since I don't want to be left behind, I follow. I hear a few, 'stupid Dauntless' and 'the hooligans are back', as I run, all coming from people dressed either in blue, or black and white.

When we get to the entrance, Uriah turns to me.

"What's your locker number?" he asks, pointing to my schedule.

"Um… Let me check." I look at it, and see 5th floor, 123 written beside LOCKER:.

"I says 5th floor 123," I answer, looking at Uriah.

"OMG! Tris! Your locker is right next to mine!" Christina squeals in my ear. Again. She starts jumping up and down.

"It must be fate. We are destined to be bestest friends forever and ever!" Oh, joy, is all I can think.

"Well, Tris. Welcome to Dauntless."

**Well? What did you think? PM me, review, whatever! I'm gonna update soon, probably later this week, or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Love you all (if you reviewed ;)) **

**~Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I'm back! Did'ja miss me? Well, here goes! Chapter 2. **

**Also, I know she's kinda OOC in this chapter, it was just really fun to write. And, I know Four and Tris are supposed to be 2 years apart, I just decided this would make more sense for a high school story. "**

**:) Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I, only own the copy of the story sitting beside me. Not the whole book. I, unfortunately, am not the all mighty Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

I walk to English, my new best friend walking beside me, following Zeke and Shauna down the hallway. "Here it is, English. The language we all know and love," Zeke says, obviously sarcastically.

I smile, and follow him into the classroom. There are bookshelves lining the walls, with all my favourite books. From things like 'The Fault In Our Stars', to future classics, like 'Harry Potter'. I sigh, and grin. There are not many things I like, but those books are some of them. Above the bookshelves, there are posters done by former students. They are all Shakespeare related. Shakespeare was okay, but very confusing.

"Let's sit at the back," Marlene says, pointing to a bunch of empty desks at the back, about the only empty ones in the room, except the first row. No one likes the first row. We all nod, and walk to the back, following Marlene's lead. I sit with Christina, Zeke with Four, Shauna with Marlene, and Uriah with Will.

"Welcome class," a voice from the leading off room says, hushing all the conversations.

"My name is Ms. Smith, and I will be your English teacher this year. I'm going to start with attendance." She walks to the front of the room, and sits in the wheely chair in front of a small desk. I zone out until I hear her start to say my name.

"Bea-" I cut her off before she finishes.

"Tris. Just Tris," I say, not wanting anyone to make fun of my name.

"Okay, Tris," She says, putting emphasis on my name. She obviously didn't like being interrupted, but it had to be done.

"How would you like that to be spelled?" She asks me, her pencil hovering over her paper.

"T-R-I-S," I answer, spelling it out. She nods, and jots it down on the paper.

I zone out again, until I see her getting up, and going into the little room she came out of at the beginning of class.

"We will be starting the year off with novel study." She grabs a box of books from beside the door, and takes it to the front of the class.

"Four, would you please come and hand out the books?" She ushers him up to the front, where he grabs the box and hands them out to everyone. When they get to me, I gasp. All I see are the best five words ever: The Fault In Our Stars. No wonder there are so many on the shelf. They're used for novel study! I'm super excited. I see one of the guys closer to the front of the room raise his hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asks him.

"Isn't this a chick book?" He asks, sounding disgusted.

"It may be kind of girly, and many of you may have read it- who am I kidding. You guys are Dauntless. But still, it gives us a good message. How many of you have read it?" I shoot my hand up right away, and I'm the only one who does.

"And? What did you think of it?" Ms. Smith probes. I take a deep breath.

"Sometimes you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book? This is that kind of book." The teacher gives me a knowing smile.

"I have never met a student who could memorise a part of a book that well. How did you do it?" I shrug. "I've read it millions of times." I all of a sudden feel really shy. I slouch back in my chair, and avoid everyone's eye contact.

"Well, class. Open to chapter one."

I then get lost in the beautiful world of Hazel Grace Lancaster.

**I know she's really OOC in that chapter… It was just so fun to write! Don't worry, the next chapter won't be so bad. I'm also sorry for the length. Again, the next one'll be better. Much better. **

**PROMISE!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Love you all**

**~Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So sorry for that last sucky chapter. I'm hoping this one's better. **

**Disclaimer: I, alas, only own my stupid phone. All rights go to The Great Veronica Roth. **

Tris POV

Math, was, overall boring. M. Miller is really nice, but I don't like math. But now, thankfully, its lunch.

"Tris?" Christina is trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what? I zoned out." Christina rolls her eyes.

"Do you need to go to your locker? It's lunch." Way to state the obvious, Christina.

"Yeah, could we go to the lockers? My back is about to die because of the math homework." We got, like, five pages of textbook homework, and a page of workbook homework.

"Ugh I know right? I hate math. And homework." I walk back to the lockers in silence, Will and Christina chattering behind me. When we get to the lockers, I drop my school bag and grab my lunch money. Ten dollars.

"You ready?" Christina asks, after grabbing her wallet and closing her locker.

"Yup. I'm ready to be properly introduced."

We walk into the cafeteria, and see Four, Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah sitting at a table at the back. We walk over to them, and Will sits beside Uriah, and I sit beside Shauna, with Christina sitting on the other side.

"Where's Marlene?" Christina asks, looking at Uriah.

"Don't ask me, she was in Zeke and Shauna's class last." We all turn to Zeke, who wasn't paying attention.

"What are you all staring at me?"

"Where's Marlene?" Christina asks, exasperated.

"Don't look at me, you know I don't pay attention to these things." We turn to Shauna. She shrugs.

"Bathroom?" She guesses. Someone clears their throat behind Christina. It's Marlene.

"Mar! Where were you?" Uriah asks, moving over a spot for her. He totally likes her.

"Bathroom. I needed to puke because of your dearest brother," Marlene answers Uriah.

"What did I do?" Zeke asks indignantly. Marlene rolls her eyes.

"You guys left me in the classroom, to wait for me outside, and when I got there, you guys were making out. Made me wanna barf." She pretends to gag behind Uriah, who moves slightly away.

"This is a new t-shirt. Please don't barf on it," he tells Marlene. She rolls her eyes. I nudge Christina, trying to remind her that I need to be introduced, but trying not to be noticed.

"Oh! Right! Introductions. Tris. You first, we barely know anything about you, except you really like The Fault In Our Stars," Christina says, making me blush.

"Um, well… I moved here from California. I like to sing, but I'm not very good. I like to rap too, and I guess I'm okay at that. My favourite song is Timber, you know, the one by Kesha and Pitbull. My favourite class is gym. Now you guys." I try to get the attention away from me, but, unfortunately, don't succeed.

"You can rap? And sing? You must show us," Christina sounds super excited. I go beet red.

"In the middle of the cafeteria? No thanks." I say, and turn to my apple.

"Fine, we'll go to a deserted hallway," Christina says, and I can tell she won't stop pestering me until she gets what she wants.

"Fine," I give in. "But first, you guys." I look at Christina, hoping she'll go first.

"Fine. I'll go first." Yay!

"My name is, as you know, Christina. I think sports are awesome, but I mostly like gymnastics. I went to the feeder elementary school, with all of these doofuses, and have been living here, in Chicago, for my whole life." She stops, and turns to Zeke.

"You next."

"Um, well my name is Zeke, my best friend is Four, and Uriah over here is my brother. Shauna's my girlfriend, and I really like parties and cake. Oh, and I'm on the football team. Or, at least I was last year. Hopefully, I'm on it this year."

"You probably will be, Coach Amar loves you," Will says, picking at his fries. "I'll go next," he adds.

"My name, as you know, or should by now, is Will. I play football too, and I'm hoping to be on the team. I'm quite ordinary, and there's not much else for me to say. Uriah, your turn." He turns to Uriah, and I do to. Then I burst out laughing, because he has chocolate cake all over his face.

"Uriah, how did you manage to get Dauntless Cake all over your face?" Zeke asks, laughing.

"Dauntless cake?" I ask, confused. Isn't it just chocolate?

"You've never had Dauntless cake have you?" Shauna asks. I shake my head. Zeke gasps.

"You have not lived unless you get that cake." Zeke is looking very serious about this, and Uriah does too. I start to laugh.

"The Dauntless, as you can see, are very serious about their cake," Will said, laughing at Zeke and Uriah. Just to me, he leans around all the people:

"Especially them," he whispers.

"I can tell," I whisper back. He smirks, and goes back to his original position. As Zeke gets up to get the cake, Uriah tells about himself.

"I, am the amazing Uriah. I love Dauntless cake, and I play football too." Shauna's turn.

"I'm Shauna, and I'm Zeke's girlfriend. I love paintballing and gymnastics. I'm not very interesting, and I hate English. D'you wanna go next Mar?" Marlene nods, and turns away from her cake to look at me.

"Hi, I'm Marlene, but most people call me Mar. I'm really like Shauna, we like most of the same stuff, but I just don't like Math. Four, you're last." She turns back to her food, and I look at Four, and his blue eyes.

"Well, I'm Four, and I'm quarterback on the football team. I love gym, and hate French… Um… Yeah." He looks really uncomfortable.

"Is Four a nickname?" I dare to ask, although I know the answer. I mean, who would name their kid Four?

"Yeah. No one knows my real name though. Even the teachers call me Four." I nod, I realized that the teachers called him that because of English this morning.

"Why Four?" I ask, really curious.

"That's my jersey number. Coach started calling me that when I joined the team, and it stuck. Now, everyone calls me that." I nod. It makes sense, I suppose. I finish my lunch in silence, everyone else chatting around me, and when the bell goes, I get up by myself and throw away my trash. I walk to my locker, consulting my map every couple of minutes. I grab my gym strip, and take it to the huge gym. I walk over to the teacher.

"HI?" I say, and I realize I must sound so stupid. That just sounded like a question.

"Hello. You must be Tris." I nod, and he smiles a bit.

"I'm Coach Amar." So… This is the one who gave Four his nickname. "I'm the gym teacher here. Class is going to start in about ten minutes. Why don't you go get changed." I nod, and turn to the door that says GIRL'S CHANGEROOM over it. I open the door, and find a locker close to the back. I open it, and put my hoodie in, and take my gym strip into the little bathroom. I strip down, and put on my loose, black capris and black "WE day" shirt. I go back out, and sit on a bench to tie up but neon pink running shoes. As I'm about to tie the second shoe, Christina comes in, followed by Shauna, and finally, Marlene.

"Tris! Where did you go? Why did you leave?" They fire questions at me, one after another.

"Calm down, guys. I was tired of all the hubbub, and needed to get away. Nothing else." They nod, and get changed. We walk back into the gym, and Coach Amar yells at us to get in a line. I'm between Uriah and Christina, and Will's on the other side of Christina, with Marlene on the other side of Uriah.

"Okay, cupcakes." Cupcakes? What kind of nickname is that? "Who here does a sport?" Most of us raise our hands.

"If I already knew you did a sport, go sit in the bleachers." Most of the guys and some of the girls go sit in the bleachers. The only people I know that went to the bleachers are Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Four. Coach goes down the line, asking people what they play. When he gets to me, he seems surprised.

"Soccer and cheer."

"Gymnastics," that was Christina.

"Football," Will said that.

"Alright cupcakes! Time to start the year off. Right now, I'm going to get everyone to get into groups of what you're good at."

"What if you're good at more than one thing?" someone in the back yells.

"Then you choose the one you'd rather do, or you think you're maybe a little bit better at." The person nods.

"Basketball, over there," he points to the right side of the gym, by the biggest basketball hoop. A few older kids, all guys and one girl, goes over there.

"Football, over there," he points to the entrance of the gym. Only guys go, including Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

"Tennis, over there," a couple of girls go over, both older, along with Shauna.

"Soccer." Should I go? Or should I go to cheer? I've been doing cheer longer. Why don't I just stick to that? I don't move, until he says one word:

"Cheerleading." I walk over to the right corner, and glare at a few older girls as I pass them. Then, I get an idea. I stop where I am, and Marlene and Christina turn around and look at me funny. I smile, and tell them to keep going and move to the left. I don't want to kick them by accident. I lean back, and then lean forwards, and do a cartwheel back handspring. When I've finished, everyone is staring at me in awe. I roll my eyes, and walk the rest of the way to the other cheerleaders.

At the end of class, Coach Amar comes up to me after I've finished changing.

"Tris?"

"Yes Coach?" I'm confused now.

"Cheer tryouts Friday on the bleacher field." So that's what it's for. "You going to be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good. See you next class." I smile, and run to my locker to get my stuff for Social Studies. I walk with Christina, until we have to part. Her to the next floor, me on this one.

"See you in Science!" She yells, before running up the stairs taking them two at a time. I smile, and go down the hallway, until I see the socials classroom. I sit down in the back row, and doodle in my notebook. I don't look up until I hear someone sit down in the seat next to mine. I look up, and see beautiful blue eyes.

"Anyone sitting here?" Four asks, gesturing the seat he's currently occupying.

"Currently, you," I answer smirking. He smirks back.

"Can I continue to sit here?" He asks, putting his stuff on the desk.

"Why not? I don't know anyone else." We sit and chat for the next few minutes, until the teacher comes in, silencing us.

"Good Morning class," she says, while walking to the smart board. "My name is Ms. Williams." As she says this, she writes her name on the top part of the smart board. I see a paper moved in my direction. I look at it. It's from Four. All it says is: SHE GIVES WAY TO MUCH HOMEWORK. BE PREPARED. I take it, and write under it: THANKS FOR THE WARNING. :) He writes a smiley face under mine.

"Today, class, we will be starting on a Term One project. You will be in groups of two." At this, everyone looks at their friends. "That I will be picking." Everyone looks dejected after this comment. The groups will be: She writes names under the board, with a slash between partner names.

Fred/George **(A/N: Lol, love Harry Potter)**

Arianna/Max

Brian/Clarisse

Lacy/Bob

Four/Tris

I stop looking at the names once I see my own. I'm with Four? What're the chances? It really is a miracle. I smile up at Four, and see him smiling back down at me.

"Now. To tell you the project. You must create your own country. Design a flag, make the anthem, and decide on the laws, all of those things. Here are the criteria sheets, this project is out of one hundred, and will be worth half of your mark." As she finishes saying this, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. "Class dismissed! Happy Working." I gather up my books and make my way out of the classroom. As I'm halfway up the stairs, I hear a voice, calling my name. I turn around, and see Four.

"What's up?" I ask, hopeful.

"Just... wanted to ask you when you wanted to get started on the project." Of course. The project.

"Oh, um. I'm free today after school. We could work on it at my place."

"Cool. See you then." I smile, and continue up the stairs to science.

Only two more periods. Just get through them.

Science went by surprisingly fast, all we did was hang out and chat, because the teacher is seriously awesome. I get to the French room, and sit down at the back. This should be an easy A. I'm fluent in French because we go to France every summer for a month.

"Bonjour, toute le monde. **(Good day everyone)**" I hear the teacher sayfrom the front of the room. "Je m'appelle Madamoiselle Parker." **(My name is Miss Parker)** I smile. She seems nice. Hope she stays that way.

"When I call your name for attendance, say, in French, a little bit about yourself." My smile turns into a grin. This is going to be so easy. I zone out until I hear my name.

"Madame Tris?" She calls, looking around the room. I put up my hand. "Stand up, please. I'm old and can't see very far." I stand up, and take a deep breath. Here goes.

"*Bonjour mes amis et camarades de classe. Mon nom est tris, et je me suis déplacé ici de la Californie. Ma mère est un agent de bord, et mon père est dans l'armée. Mon frère est un ver de livre. J'adore être ici, même si je n'ai pas été ici longtemps. Et ... oui. c'est moi." The teacher stares at me.

"**Combien française savez-vous?"

"***je peux parler français couramment." I turn to my friends. They're all staring at me, mouths hanging open.

"What?"

"You didn't tell us you could speak fluent French!" Marlene practically yells at me.

"Didn't think it was important." I answer, getting uncomfortable.

"Guys? Give her a break." I look at Will, grateful.

"Tris?" The teacher is calling my name.

"Oui, madame?" I ask, looking up to the front.

"Souhaitez-vous être en mesure de ne parler que français quand vous entrez dans ma classe?" She asks, hope shinning in her eyes.

"Oui madame. Bien sure." The rest of French goes by in a flash, all I do is help people with worksheets.

"School's out!" Christina yells, right in my ear.

"Ugh Christina! Don't yell in my ear."

"Sorry Tris," she says, looking at least a bit ashamed. I turn to Four.

"Hey. You wanna follow me, or should I just give you the address?" I ask, hoping he'll say follow. Stop it Tris, he doesn't like you. How do you know? Because he's quarterback, and popular. He'll never want you.

"Argh! Shut the hell up!" Aw, shit! Look what you've done now.

"Um, I didn't say anything," Four looks really confused.

"No, sorry I wasn't talking to you. It's nothing, just, you know, casually talking to myself." Good job Tris! Now he's gonna think you're psyco.

"Anyway," Four says, trying to get the subject off of this awkward topic. "Um, could I get the address?" He asks, much to my unhappiness.

"Sure!" I say brightly, writing the address down in his phone contacts. "And in case you can't find it… Here's my cell." I put that into his phone too.

"Okay, thanks." He walks off towards his motorcycle, and Christina and I walk in the other direction, towards our cars.

"What was that all about?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"We're in a group for a social studies project," I say, not quite answering her question.

"I can tell you're hiding something, Tris." Dammit, she's going to figure it out, and make my life a living hell.

"Wait… Do you like him?" Dammit Christina, you are good.

"Maybe," I say, my voice small.

"OMG! Seriously? I'm coming over to help you get ready. One sec." She gets out her phone and texts someone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask, not sure if I want the answer.

"Four. Telling him to come over in half an hour, so we can get you ready." I groan. I hate dressing up, that's why I'm wearing sweatpants.

"Christina," I whine. "Do I have to dress up?"

"Yes."

"Fine," I huff. "But no heels, and no dresses, either."

"Aw, but why Tris?"

"I hate dresses." By this time we're at my car.

"Here's my number," she puts her number in my phone, and I text her, so she'll have mine.

"Okay, thanks. Follow me, okay. I'll show you to my place." I get in my car and drive to my house, parking in the empty parking lot, and see Christina pull up beside me. I get out of my car, and walk up the stairs to unlock the door.

"Let's get you all pretty," she says, leading me upstairs and into what she thinks is my room, based on the cheer posters on the door. She walks over to my closet as I sit down on my freshly made bed.

"Do you have anything flattering?" She asks, still looking in my closet, but at the back now.

"Nope!" I smile. Until I hear Christina's next words.

"To the mall!"

About three phone calls with Four and an hour later, Christina has succeeded in buying me a whole new wardrobe. We're in Christina's car, a block from my house.

"Was Victoria's Secret really necessary Christina?" I ask her, looking at the last bag she made me get.

"Yes! Especially with some of the new shirts," she says as she pulls into the driveway and parks behind Caleb's newly parked car. I roll my eyes and shake my head. We run up to my room, and she grabs me a pink lace bra, black high waisted short shorts, and a black shirt that's just a normal black t shirt at the front, but it's lace at the back. I groan. Christina will really be the death of me.

I change and step out of the bathroom just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Caleb can you get that?" I yell down the hallway.

"Yeah," he yells back as Christina applies a thin layer of eyeliner and a small amount of mascara. She finally deems me 'seeable,' and I go downstairs to see Caleb and Four fighting.

"What do you want with her?" Caleb yells at him. Caleb's face is angry, Four just looks amused.

"Caleb, he's my social studies project partner. Leave him alone and go do your homework." Caleb looks kind of embarrassed as he walks up the stairs. Four's jaw drops when he sees me, and I blush.

"See you later Tris. Bye Four." Christina leaves, and I roll my eyes.

"If you don't close your mouth you're gonna catch flies." Four closes his mouth, and starts to turn red. I just smirk.

"Welcome to Chez Moi!"

***Good Morning my friends and classmates. My name is Tris, and I moved here from California. My mom is a flight attendant, and my dad is in the military. My brother is a bookworm. I love it here, even though I haven't been here long. And… Yeah. That's me. **

****How much French can you speak?**

*****I can speak French fluently. **

******Would you mind only speaking French when you step into my classroom?**

**So… What did you think? Review or PM me if you have any ideas. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back. This is in Four's POV, of when he asks Tris when they were gonna do the project, and on. Including at her house. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Tris-You don't own me! No one does. I own myself. **

**Me-Tris… Don't lie. You are owned by Veronica Roth. You are right about me not owning you though. That's right folks! I don't own the rights to Divergent. :)**

Four POV

"Tris. Tris? Tris! TRIS!" I yell at her, trying to get her attention.

"What's up?" She asks. I could almost swear I saw her face light up.

"Just… Wanted to know when you wanted to start on the project." Dammit Tobias! Why did you talk about the project? I wanted to ask her if I could get to know her, not about the project!

"Oh, um I'm free today after school. We could work on it at my place."

"Cool, see you then." I turn away, to go to math, but out of the corner of my eye I swear I can see her smiling.

"Hey bro. Why are you smiling so much today?" Dammit. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Zeke come up behind me.

"Um, no reason." I try to push past him to get to class, but he doesn't let me.

"It's a girl, isn't it? Who is she?" Dammit, nothing gets past Zeke and girls.

"She's no one. You don't know her."

"Nice try dude, but I saw you talking to Tris. You were smiling like an idiot the whole time." Shit. Was I?

"Okay, fine it's her. But don't make a big deal out of it. Please."

"Okay, okay. If you ever need any advice, you know where to go."

"Yup. The guidance counsellor." I smirk.

"Ha ha ha. No, you know who I mean." I do, but I decide to mess with him.

"Will?" He rolls his eyes.

"Try again."

Uriah?" He's getting a bit pissed now.

"Nope. This should be obvious dude."

"Um… Marlene?"

"Dude! Are you that stupid? I meant me!" I roll my eyes.

"Of course I knew that! You can be such a jackass sometimes, you know that right?" I push past him.

"I'm gonna be late. Talk to you later." Class flies by, and soon it's French. That flies by to, thanks to the fact that Tris is the one who's paired up to work with me. Finally, the bell rings. I get Tris' phone number, and her address, and walk over to my Harley. I'm just putting on my helmet when I get a text from Christina. It says not to go over for a half hour. I decide to go to the park to get a start on my othe homework, and I'm there until I get another text from Christina saying I can come over now. I ring the doorbell, and hear someone unlocking the door.

"Who are you?" a guy wearing blue. Erudite blue. Opens the door.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I tell him, pushing the door farther open and walking inside.

"What do you want with my sister?!" This guy, Tris' brother I guess, is off his rocker. I'm gonna let him continue though. It really is quite amusing.

"Caleb, calm down." So now he has a name! "He's my partner for a project. Caleb walks out, muttering apologies under his breath. I turn and get a good look at Tris. She's beautiful, wearing short shorts and a black tank top.

"See you later Tris. Bye Four." Christina walks down the stairs and out the door.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies. Four." Tris looks amused. This is embarrassing.

"Sorry," I mutter, and close my mouth. Tris just chuckles.

"Come on upstairs. We can do the project on my laptop in my room." She turns around and that's when I die a bit inside. The whole back of the shirt is lace, and see through. She turns her head back around.

"You coming?" She asks me, shaking her head. I nod quickly, and follow her up the stairs. We get to her room, which is all black. Back comforter, black desk, black wardrobe. The only colour is one blue wall, and the cheer posters covering the walls. I sit down on her desk chair, and spin around on it. Tris opens her laptop, and the wallpaper is a picture of her doing a cartwheel. It's really good. She opens Google, and turns to me.

"What do you think we should start with?"

"Actually, I was thinking that since we're gonna have to hang out a lot because of the project, we could maybe get to know each other first." I'm shaking. What if she says no?

"Sure," she says, smiling. "What do you want to know?"

"Favourite song?" I ask, knowing what I'll say.

"That's easy. Timber by Kesha. And Pitbull. You?"  
"Don't have one." I shrug and she rolls her eyes.

"Most people have a favourite song." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm a rebel."

"No, you're dauntless." We both laugh.

"Hey, you know what you said about being able to sing? And rap?" I ask, curious.

"Yes?" She sounds kinda wary.

"I was wondering if you'd show off you're amazingness with those two things." I'm very hopeful.

"Um, I guess. What song?" Yes! She said yes!

"You can choose." She goes through a playlist on her computer called instrumental. I suppose she got them so she could sing without the words. She hits Timber. Of course. Then, she starts to sing. I am awestruck.

_It's going down, _

_I'm yelling timber_

_You better move_

_You better dance_

_Let's make a night_

_You won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_The bigger they are the harder they fall_

_These biggedy boys are diggitey dawgs_

_Have 'em like Miley Cyrus clothes off, twerking in their bras and thongs _

_Timber_

_Face down booty up_

_Timber_

_That's the way we like the war_

_Timber _

_Stick 'em in the oil spill she said she wont but I bet she will_

_Swing your partner round and round _

_End of the night we're going down_

_One more shot_

_Another round_

_End of the night we're going down_

_It's going down_

_We're yelling timber_

_You better move _

_You better dance_

_Lets make a night_

_You wont remember _

_Ill be the one _

_You wont forget _

_It's going down _

_(It's going down)_

_I'm yelling timber _

_You better move_

_(you better move)_

_You better dance_

_Lets make a night_

_(lets make a night) _

_You wont remember_

_I'll be the one_

_You wont forget_

_(You wont forgeeeeeeeeeeet)_

_Look up in the sky_

_It's a bird_

_It's a plane_

_Naw it's just me _

_Ain't a damn thing changed_

_Live in hotels_

_Swing on plane_

_Left to say_

_Money aint a thing_

_Club jumpin' like it goin' down _

_Bowl it_

_Order me another round_

_Home it_

_We about to climb wild 'cause it's about to go down. _

_Swing your partner round and round_

_End of the night its going down _

_One more shot _

_Another round_

_End of the night its going down_

_TIMBER… _

"Tris? That was totally amazing!" I'm not kidding, she has a voice! She's especially good at the rapping part.

"Thanks, Four." She blushes, and I smile. She's really cute when she blushes. I get an idea.

"Don't call me that." She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Then what do I call you?" Didn't think of that did I?

"Nothing. For now." Nice answer Tobias. Nice answer. (Note the sarcasm)

"Okay? Tell me when I can call you something again." She smirks, to lighten the mood, and I smirk back. "Want some food?" She asks, blushing.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Does popcorn work?"

"Why not. I love popcorn." I smile, and stand up. I extend my arm, so she can grab my hand and I can pull her up. I do, and I pull a bit too hard, and it makes us nose to nose. Kissing distance. Only an inch between us. I lean in. Half an inch. She leans in. Our lips touch, just barely brushing against hers, and I move the tiny amount of space to kiss her. Her fingers intertwine with mine, and we stay like that for what feels like hours, but was probably only minutes. Or even seconds. She pulls away, and smiles.

"What was that?" She asks, taking her fingers out of mine, leaving me cold. Yes, Tobias. What was that? Oh, shit! Did I just mess up everything?

"Sorry," I whisper, turning red. She just smiles, and intertwines her fingers back into mine.

"Didn't say I didn't like it. Why are you apologizing?" She smirks, and, ruining our moment, pulls away again.

"I'm hungry," she says, moving towards her bedroom door. I roll my eyes and follow her into the kitchen downstairs. She gets the popcorn out of the cupboard and puts it in the microwave.

"D'you want to watch a movie?" She asks, out of the blue.

"What do you have?"

"Harry Potter," she answers.

"Why not. Which one?" I ask, not knowing or caring since as long as I'm not being kicked out, I'm fine.

"Um, well I like them better when they're young, so how about the first one?"

"Sure, that one's not so bad." We finish making the popcorn and go back up to her room, and I go sit on her bed while she puts the movie in the player. She comes and sits on the other side, leaning against the wall.

"You know you can come over here," Tris says, patting the space beside her. I smile, and scoot over beside her, my head beside hers. Three inches… Just three inches between us now.

She moves her head into the crook of my neck, and settles down. I put my arm around her shoulders. Zero inches. We are right up against each other, and I couldn't be happier. Now. The hard part.

"Tris?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She turns to face me now, her eyes finding mine, giving me strength.

"Anything."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Our lips meet in the middle.

Fireworks.

**So? Did you like it? I know I said I wouldn't make them get together yet, but I couldn't resist. Plus, Fourtris is just totally amazing and I really wanted to write it. **

**Tell me what you think! :)**

**Love you all! **

**(Review review review)**

**~Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Did'ja miss me? I missed you. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot. **

**If I get anything wrong with the cheer stuff, I'm really sorry. I don't do cheer myself, but I have a friend who does so that's where I got my info. If I offend someone by misspelling something, or saying something wrong about cheer related things, I didn't mean to offend, I'm just not experienced. **

**I just wanted to shout out to Secretspy286 for the nice reviews. You should definitely check out her stories. **

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! But first… **

**Disclaimer: I, am a girl in high school, not a famous author named Veronica Roth. :) But I wish I was…**

Tris POV

[Friday, at cheer tryouts.]

"Alright, everyone!" Coach Tori yells, making us stop our conversations and look at her. "Who's done cheer before?" Everyone raises their hand. Tori smiles.

"Good. Do you remember what your position was?" Of course I do! My memory isn't that bad. Everyone nods. "Awesome. If you're a flyer, stand over there," she points to the left hand corner, beside the girl's change room. I walk over there, along with a couple of girls I don't know, probably in an older grade.

"If you're a base, stand on the left front of the bleachers." Christina goes over there, a bunch of girls both older and the same age following her.

"If you're a back spot, stand on the right front of the bleachers," Marlene goes over there, following a bunch of older girls.

"Lastly, if you're a front spot, go over to the doorway and open the door. You will be the last to leave." The walk over to the door, although I recognise no one.

"Flyers, come first. Bases follow, then back spots." I go with my group and follow Tori into the big field with the bleachers.

"Everyone in a line. We're going to see what you can do. This is your only chance to get on the team, and you'll find out if you made it on Monday." Monday? How am I supposed to wait that long?

"Let's start with cartwheels."

At the end of the tryout, I'm beat. Tired and sweaty describes me. I go into the change room behind Christina and Marlene, and put on my Black tank top and maxi skirt, and gold flats.

"Tris!" I hear Marlene yell my name as I walk out the door. I turn around, and give her a questioning glance. Once she knows she has my attention, she continues.

"Christina and Shauna are staying at my place for the weekend, like after school today and we'd go to school together on Monday. You wanna come?" I'm surprised. I haven't really spent that much time with them, mostly with Four. But I do need some girl friends…

"Sure. I obviously need to go home first though," I say, walking back into the room, and over to them.

"No shit dude! We're going to stop at Christina's and then Shauna's and then yours. Does that work?" I nod, and we walk out of the room and agree to meet at the entrance to Dauntless in fifteen minutes. I go to my locker and grab all my school stuff out, and put it in my bag. Then, I text Four.

Me: Hey

4: What's up?

Me: I can't hang out this weekend, I'm gonna hang with Christina and the girls k?

4: cool. It'll be good for you to have some other friends. Not just me. ;)

Me: :/ ttyl 3

4: 3 bye.

I walk over to the entrance, and sit down on a bench. I hear the bench creak. Someone sits down beside me. I look up at them, thinking it's Christina or Marlene. It's not. I don't recognise them.

"Who're you?" I ask, hostile towards the stranger.

"Four's girlfriend," the unknown girl answers. Wait, what? He's not cheating on me is he?

"That's impossible. I'm his girlfriend," I answer, shocked.

"Pfft, yeah right. He's probably using you," she answers smugly.

"What's your name?" I ask, curious.

"Cynthya," she answers, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"One minute," I answer, pulling out my iPhone and texting Four again.

Me: hey again. Are you cheating on me?

He replies seconds later, record speed.

4: What the fuck Tris? Where did you get that idea?

Me: Well a girl just came up to me and said you were dating her.

4: name?

Me: Cynthya

4: oh, her. She wants to be my girlfriend, ever since, like, 7th grade. I really don't like her. Promise

Me: I believe you. 3 ttyl

"Nice try, slut. Go annoy someone else." I glare at her, and she glares back.

"This isn't over. He will be mine," she walks off in a huff, long brown hair flowing out behind her. I roll my eyes, and check the time. The others should be here any second. A couple of minutes later, I see Christina come from her locker, right next to mine. What took you so long? Our lockers are right next to each other.

"Bathroom," is all she says. I nod, understanding. One by one, Marlene and Shauna come, and we walk to our cars. I realize something.

"Hey, guys?" They look at me. "I need a ride. I came with Four this morning, so I don't have a car here.

"No problem. You can ride with me," Christina says, motioning to her bright pink convertible in the lot beside Shauna's baby blue truck. Marlene gets in the shotgun seat of Shauna's car, and I get in the same seat of Christina's. We drive down the road, roof down, music blasting until we get to her house. She parks in the driveway, and Shauna pulls up beside her.

"Hurry up Chris. We want to get this all done before dark." She's half joking and half serious. Christina just laughs and runs into her house. Shauna rolls down her window so we can all chat while we wait for Christina.

"So… You and Four huh?" Marlene sound really awkward saying this, and I just nod. Then, I think of something.

"Have you guys ever heard of a girl named Cynthya?"

"Do you mean slut bag Cynthya?" Marlene asks, leaning over Shauna to see me and join in the conversation. I nod. "Who hasn't. Let me guess… She told you to stay away from Four? Because he's hers?" I nod again, and they start to laugh. I'm really confused. It's no laughing matter.

"What's so funny," I ask, wanting to know.

"It's just… every time Four becomes close to a girl, she comes after you. It actually gets quite funny after a while…" She trails off, lost in thought. By this time, Christina is just closing her door behind her, and lugging her cheetah print suitcase down her front stairs. I put my seatbelt back on, and Shauna pulls out of the driveway and turns left, presumably towards her house. Christina gets into the driver's seat, and does up her seat belt, turning the key in the ignition. We continue to chat about God knows what as we drive to Shauna's house so she can get her stuff before we go to my place and then finally Marlene's, my house for the weekend. Christina pulls up beside Marlene's side of the car at Shauna's so we can all chat again.

"This is so exciting! We can do makeovers, watch movies, go shopping, get Starbucks, and all the other fun stuff! Best of all… HOUSE TO OURSELVES!" She sounds really excited about the last part. So does Christina.

"OMFG! Really? Where're your parents?"

"They went to Australia for some business thing! They left yesterday and come back on Wednesday. In other words, just me." She smiles at this, and high fives Christina. If I had the whole house to myself, I'd be lonely… But hey. It could be fun. Shauna comes back out, and gets into the car. I give Christina directions to my house, and Shauna and Marlene follow. When we get there, I get out of the car and walk up to the door. I unlock it, and take the stairs two at a time. When I get to my room, I grab my duffel bag under the bed, and put some sweatpants, a loose t shirt, and all the makeup and girly stuff I own, which isn't much. I then run over to Caleb's room, and softly knock.

"What do you want Beatrice?" He yells through the door.

"I'm leaving now, see you on Monday," I yell back, before turning and running down the stairs. I run out the door, without locking it, and jog over to Christina's car, where I get into the seat, pushing my bag down to my feet.

"Next stop, Chez Marlene!" Marlene yells into the bright blue sky. I hear Shauna laugh, and Christina starts the car again. The two cars race to Marlene's place, and Shauna's car wins.

"Dammit!" Christina yells, as she opens her door. "We totally should've won that!" I just smile, and open my door, taking my duffel bag with me. Marlene runs up to the front door, and the rest of us follow. Marlene unlocks the door, and we all pile into her house, and down a hallway to I presume, is her room. Her house is beautiful. It's all painted dark, dark gray and white, with beautiful, elegant furniture fit for a queen. Then, we enter Marlene's room. It's, like, the absolute opposite. There's a queen sized bed stuffed in the corner, the black quilt ruffled up and messy. Two of the walls are painted black, ones pink, and the other's purple. A very dark purple. There's a dresser, painted the same pink as the wall, and one of the drawers is open, clothes spewing out onto the floor.

"Well! It looks like your dresser ate to many clothes," Shauna jokes, elbowing Marlene in the side.

"Ha ha ha very funny," Marlene answers, sounding sarcastic. Christina smirks, and walks over to the dresser, pushing the clothes in and closing the drawer. Then she walks over to a purple desk, covered in loose papers and pushes the papers onto the floor, uncovering a Mac laptop. She opens it, and turns it on. I sit down on the unmade bed, Marlene sits on the floor, back against the dresser, and Shauna sits against the window.

"So… What do you wanna do first?" Marlene asks, playing with her hair.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe do a singing contest," Christina squeals, making us all wince. I roll my eyes, but Marlene and Shauna nod, so I decide to go along.

"Who wants to go first?" Christina asks, looking at the rest of us.

"How about you?" Shauna nods towards her, smirking. Why's she smirking? I have no idea. Christina nods, and she turns towards the laptop in front of her, and goes on Youtube. I can't see what she types in, but when the music starts, I know the song. Christina starts to sing, and I'm really surprised. I didn't know she could sing!

_Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by

My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night,  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

When she finished, my eyes are wide. She starts to blush, and looks at the ground.

"W-was I that bad?" She stutters slightly, embarrassed.

"No no no! That was amazing Chris!" A smile grows on her face, and her cheeks burn red.

"Thanks. But who goes next?" She's trying to get the attention off herself, and I turn to Marlene.

"D'you want to go?" I ask, pointing to the computer. She smiles warmly.

"Sure." She walks over to the computer and types in a song.

Then, she starts to sing.

_Hey baby won't you look my way?  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

I grin. She's not as good as Chris, but she's still pretty good.

"Your turn Marlene," I say, turning to her and smiling. She walks over to the desk, but instead of getting the laptop, she grabs the jet black electric guitar beside it. I didn't know she could play guitar. I wonder if any of the others can play an instrument. She starts to play, and she really can play. Like, really well.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 1]__  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus:]__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Verse 2:]__  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

_[Chorus:]__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Oh, oh, oh.

_[Bridge 4x:]__  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned_

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus:]__  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_[Outro 4x:]__  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned_

Wow that girl can play! And now, my turn. I go over to the computer, and type in one of my favourite songs.

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used mink  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)  
Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo  
I think it went wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD's conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

Call me crazy but I have this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MC's, blood get spilled and I'll  
Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played him  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy  
_[x2]___

Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

They're all staring at me, and I sink into the floor, embarrassed by their stares.

"What?" They snap out of it, and then all congratulate me.

"I didn't know you could rap like that!"

"Your singing's amazing!"

"OMG! That was so awesome!" I just smile at their praise, happy that they don't think I'm weird.

That's when I get an idea.

**Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil! CLIFFY! ;) Sorry y'all, but don't worry. I'll update soon, and you're worries can be fixed. Well… :) Have a nice day!**

**Review review review!**

**Love you all**

**~Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back. Um… I don't have much to say, but I will say this:**

**I'm going to be away until Tuesday, so don't expect a review before then. **

**Disclaimer: Christina is afraid of moths, my name is not Veronica Roth. **

**Happy Reading! **

Tris POV 

"Ohmigod guys!" I yell, causing them all to jump. "You know how the Talent Show is coming up right?" They all nod, and I smile. I turn to Christina.  
"Do you play an instrument?" I ask, and she looks kinda taken aback. I'm starting to think she doesn't, until she nods. I grin.

"What instrument is it?"

"Piano," she answers, looking very confused. I just smile.

"What do you play Marlene?" I ask, hoping she really does play an instrument.

"Drums," she answers, sounding very proud of herself. I just grin even more.

"I think we should enter into the talent show. Marlene could play drums, Christina on piano, Shauna on guitar, and I could… What can I do?" Dammit! I thought I had it all figured out…

"You have to be the singer! I think you have the best voice of all of us!" I blush, and look away when Shauna says this. I turn back to see Marlene and Christina nodding their heads vigorously. I sigh.

"Okay. I'll sing. I don't think we should choose a song just yet, but we should definitely just start practising some random songs to see if we can work together well." They all agree, and we start just hanging out, putting the Talent Show at the back of our minds. For now at least.

"Okay everyone. I'm in the mood for some Starbucks," Shauna says, getting up from her spot on the floor. We all agree, and head out the door to the mall across the street. We get to the mall, and head for the Starbucks, when Christina sees something in the window of Forever 21, and just has to go in. I roll my eyes, and say I'll meet them at the Starbucks. I go into it, and order a venti mocha cookie crumble frappuichino. I tell them my name, and find a spot to sit, while plugging in my earbuds and turning the volume all the way up. I'm looking at Instagram, and then I hear the people at the counter say my name, so I go and get my Frappuichino, and when I turn around, I saw something I never thought I'd see. Four. Kissing Melody. All I see is red, and I'm pissed. I go over to the door, and kick it open, earning a few glares, but I ignore them.

Four sees me, and pushes Melody off. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes, and I run towards the store my friends are in.

"Tris! Tris! Let me explain!" I hear Four yelling behind me, but I ignore it and keep running. I get to the door of the store and go to open it, but someone does it for me. Christina.

"Tris! Oh my god! Tris what happened?" I sink to my knees and hear Four running over to us.

"Tris please," Four's pleading now. "Tris let me explain." That makes me angry, and I realize I need to stop being such a pansycake, so I get up and face him.

"Explain what, Four? You cheated me. What's there to explain?" I hear the girls gasp behind me, but I ignore them and go on.

"I trusted you, and this is how you repay me? Leave me alone. We're over." I grab Christina's arm and drag her to the exit, Marlene and Shauna following close behind.

"Tris? What happened?" Marlene sounds really worried, and when we get outside I collapse on the sidewalk and explain it all, from when I went to the counter to when I see the kiss.

"Oh my god Tris! I'm so sorry!" All the girls start to talk all at once, and I just ask them to stop, and if we can go home. They agree, and they flank me on the way back to Marlene's house. We go back to her room, and do girly stuff until we fall asleep watching chick flicks and eating Cheetos.

**Okay, so I know that was sucky, but I needed to write that. And I know there wasn't much Fourtris, but I had to break them up because I decided I put them together to early. But don't worry! They will get back together. I promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! **

**Review! **

**Love you all**

**~Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Actually, don't answer that! I know the answer already! OF COURSE YOU DID! ;) Lol**

**So sorry for not updating! I was away, and then a whole bunch of school shit happened! **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Tris: You don't own me! So you can't tell me what to do! Ha!**

**Me: Yes, I know I don't own you, but I can tell you what to do! So... yeah. I don't own Divergent. :)**

TRIS POV

It's been three months since Four and I broke up, and I really miss him. His smile, his laugh, his eyes. I don't see him very often, and according to Zeke and Uriah he hardly socializes anymore. Sometimes, I wish I never ended it, and then I remember how he was kissing Melody, the school slut. The talent show is next week, and us girls know what we're doing. We're going to sing a Taylor Swift song, but we haven't quite decided yet. The only thing we've decided is that I can choose it because I'm singing it. I'm thinking of choosing a song about how I feel about Four. I'm hoping he'll be there to hear it, and I think he is, because I overheard the guys talking to Shauna and Marlene about how they were gonna sing, and Four was a part of it. I wonder what they're singing, but I guess I'm going to have to just wait and see. Today we're going clothes shopping for it, and I am so not excited.

"Ready for shopping?" Christina squeals, right in my ears. Why is she always doing that?

"Nope! But I never will be, so I suppose we'd better go now." I smirk at the frown on her face, and she drags me by the arm to her car, where Marlene and Shauna are waiting. She unlocks it, and I take the shotgun seat, with Shauna and Marlene sitting in the back. We get to the store, and go inside. I just kind of stand there awkwardly, until Christina comes back and shoves about five dresses in my hands. She has three to try on for herself, and Marlene and Shauna each have two. I try on the first one, and it goes down to the floor. It's black faux leather, with a sweetheart neckline. Down to my knees it's tight, but then it flows out. I zip it up at the side, and step out of the change room. The girls gasp.

"That looks amazing on you!" Christina sounds really excited. I smile, happy that they think that.

"Thanks, but just one question. Why is the dress so long?"

"Because then it looks more elegant." I shrug, what do I know of fashion?

"Are you guys gonna try anything on?" I ask, pointing to the dresses in their hands. They all nod, and we step into change rooms all next to each other. I try on the next one. This one is still floor length. Actually, I think they all are, but it's really dark blue. It also has a sweetheart neckline, but above that is black lace, so it's got straps. Good, I won't be so worried about it falling off. This one's tight to the waist, and then it poofs out like a ball gown. I don't really like it, besides the colour. I go out of the change room, and the other girls do too. They all look stunning. Christina's dress is black, and tight. It goes down to her knees, with a slit up the right side. It has spaghetti straps. Marlene's is also black, and goes down to the knees, but it has blue stripes going up the sides. It's a sweetheart neckline. Shauna's is black also, with dark pink, almost purple straps. It goes down to the knees, and is tight.

"Guys?" I think I like my first dress, and you guys should get those ones.

I'm waiting backstage in my black dress and black flats, microphone in hand.

"Next up… Tris, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene!" The announcer, Mr. Max says. The four of us walk up onto the stage, and I can feel all eyes on me, making me self-conscious. Shauna grabs the electric guitar at the back of the stage, and Christina sits at the piano, while Marlene goes over to the drum set. I stand on the big 'X' in the middle of the stage, and hear my friends start to play behind me. I take a deap breath, and start to sing.

**(A/N normal is Tris, bold is Christina, underlined is Shauna, and italics is Marlene)**

I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry._

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
_**All the time. **_(That was Marlene, Shauna, and Christina)

We finish the song, and I look at Four. I hope he knows the song was for him. He catches me looking at him, and he gives me a small smile. He smiles back, and I turn to Mr. Max, who has started to speak.

"Excellent job girls. You may exit the stage. Next up…" he looks at the paper in his hand.

"Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will!" The four girls stand at the very front of the crowd, right in front of the stage as the guys go onto the stage. Four replaces my spot, Zeke has the electric guitar Shauna was using, Uriah on drums, and Will on acoustic guitar. They start to play, and I instantly recognise the song.

**(A/N: Four is normal, Zeke is italics, Uriah is underlined, and Will is bold.)**

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

__And you let her go

**Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
**  
_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go **(oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**  
And you let her go _(oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
Will you let her go?

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

And you let her go

I'm speechless. Was Four singing that for me? I feel someone tap my shoulder, and I turn around. Four. I half smile, and he gives me a half smile in return. He leans down, and whispers in my ear:

"Can we talk?" I nod, and follow him out of the crowded auditorium into the empty hallway. When we get out, I look at him, willing him to speak.

"I still like you Tris."

**CLIFFY! I am so evil…. :) **

**Review!**

**Love you all**

**~Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, my viewers! I love you all, and I'd just like to say how happy I am that you're all reading it. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: All I own is the laptop I'm typing on! 3 All rights go to Ms. Roth. **

"Tris? Say something?" I shake myself out of my stupor, enough to reply.

"I… I like you too." He smiles, and we lean into each other. . I know exactly how we fit together, his arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, the pressure of his lips on mine. We have each other memorized. **(A/N Divergent quote!;))**

We break away only when we hear someone clear their throat behind us. All of our friends stand there grinning.

"About time too! I was tired of you moping around," Zeke says, talking to Four. I smirk, and whisper in his ear,

"What actually happened?"

"Come with me," he whispers back. He tugs on my arm, and we walk away towards the front of the school. When we get there, I sit down on the top step leading up to the entrance, and he sits beside me, being careful not to sit on my dress.

"I didn't kiss her," he starts, his bright blue eyes staring into mine. "When she saw you in there, she realized her chance to break us up, so when she knew you'd be looking, she kissed me. I was trying to get away from her, but she held on tightly." I nod, it makes sense.

"Why were you there in the first place?" I ask, curious as to what he was doing.

"Your friends told me you'd be there. I wanted to give you something."

"What was it?"

"Are we good?" I think about it, but I know my answer already.

"Of course." He smiles, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box, and reaching it over to me. I take it and open it. When I see it, I gasp.

"Do you like it?" He asks, nervous. I grin.

"Of course! It's beautiful. Would you put it on me?" He smiles, and takes the necklace out of my hands, unclasps it, and puts it around my neck, clasping it back up. I look down at the three golden birds flying towards my heart.

"What type of birds are they," I ask, looking back up at him.

"Ravens," he answers, smiling at me. I smile back, and, of course, one of our friends has to ruin our moment.

"Hey guys!" Uriah yells at us from the doorway of the school. I groan, and turn towards him. I see the rest of our friends pressed up against the glass of the door. Christina bursts through the door and races over to me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT AROUND YOUR NECK?" She yells at me, and I laugh.

"Four got me a necklace a while back, and just gave it to me," I answer, slouching into him at the attention.

"It's beautiful," she says, admiring the necklace. I smile at Four, and then glare at the rest of my friends. They take it as their cue to leave, and I grin at their retreating backs. When they've left, Four turns my face so I'm looking at him again.

"You remember the time I told you not to call me Four right?" I nod, confused at what he's saying. "I want you to know my real name." I'm shocked. He trusts me that much? He seems nervous, so I squeeze his hand to show him not to be. He takes a deep breath, and starts on the story of his life.

"I don't remember much of my Mother. I was young when she died. All I remember is how my Father changed. He…" he reaches down to the bottom of his shirt, but I stop him.

"Wait Four. If you're gonna tell me, tell me at my house, where it's more private." He nods, and we walk over to his car.

We get to my room, and he continues.

"When my Mother died, my father… he… Well, take a look for yourself." He whips his shirt off, and turns around. His back is covered in ink. There's the five faction symbols from school, Dauntless at the top, with Abnegation under that and the last three under them, all going down his spine. I reach out to touch the Candor symbol, and when I touch it, the skin is bumpy, and I gasp.

"He…. He beat you?" I ask, and it comes out in a whisper. He nods, and turns around. A lone tear runs down my cheek, but he wipes it off before it can land on my dress.

"But.. This doesn't tell me what your name is," I say, confused.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias Eaton."

"You're the mayor's son?" I question lightly. He nods. I pull him into a hug, and he hugs me back.

"Thanks for telling me Four. I promise you can trust me."

"You're not giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something," he says.

"Well, you're not," I answer, smiling slightly. He smiles back.

"Do you want to see if our friends want to come over? We can have a little celebration party thing," I say, getting up and pulling him with me.

"Sure," he says, walking over to my bedroom door. "I'll get the guys to come, you get the girls."

"It can be a sleepover! Get the guys to bring pyjamas," I say, walking him to the front door.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asks, mock hurt ringing with every word.

"Yes. You need to get your sleeping stuff," I answer, pushing him out the door. He pouts, and runs over to his car, gets in, and waves goodbye as he pulls out of the driveway.

I walk over to the kitchen table and grab my phone. I turn it on, and go to messages, making a new one with Shauna, Marlene, and Tris as the recipients.

Me: Hey girls. Sleepover my place /w the guys. Come on over wenevr! :)

Chris: b right there! Cant wait

Mar: luv it! 3

Shauna: kay kay girlie. Gonna b there in a sec! ;)

I run up to my room and quickly tidy it up, along with the living room. I then put on a pair of black sweatpants and a loose t shirt from my last school's cheer team, the Dragons **(A/N get it? Get it? Only my friends would get it! ;) you know who you are!)**

Then I hear the doorbell ring. I go to open it, and Shauna and Marlene pile in, followed by Uriah and Zeke. I can hear a car pulling up in the driveway, and look to see its Christina's, and Will is in the shotgun seat. Everyone runs into the living room, and once everyone gets there, Zeke and Shauna are in the recliner, Marlene and Uriah on the couch, I ran and spread myself over the loveseat so Tobias and I could sit somewhere, and Will and Christina are on the floor. There's a knock on the door, and when I go to open it, it's Four. I smile, and pull him by the hand over to the loveseat. We sit down, or rather he sits down and I lay down, my head in his lap, my legs sprawled over the arm.

"Can we watch a movie?" Marlene asks, pointing to the 'assortment' of movies that are sitting on the shelf beside the TV. I reach for the remote, and go on Netflix. In the end, we decide on Paranormal Activity 1. We all get comfy, up beside our boyfriend/girlfriend. The movie starts, and I doze off, with Tobias playing with my hair. I wake up when he shifts around under me.

"Good morning beautiful," he says, smirking, and making me blush.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looking around.

"About eleven at night," he answers much to my surprise.

"Where is everyone?"

"Outside," he answers, surprising me again.

"Why are they outside?"

"Long story. Can they come in?"

"Of course! Let me just put my hair into a ponytail…" I put up my hair, and get up off the loveseat. Tobias gets up after me, and goes to open the door, letting everyone in.

"What d'you wanna do?" Of course – Uriah. Everyone shrugs, and then Uriah's face lights up.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" I groan, and roll my eyes. Typical Uriah.

"Yes, yes yes!" Like brother, like brother right? They are family after all…

"Fine, fine. Everyone get in a circle," I say, moving some of the furniture out of the way, and everyone sits down.

"Who wants to g-" I'm interrupted by Uriah's hand, waving in the air. I gesture to him to go, and he grins evilly.

"Zeke, bro. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Zeke answers, not hesitating at all.

"I dare you to go to the Erudite building and knock on a door, wait for someone to come out, kiss them on the lips, and walk or run away." Zeke stands up, and walks to the door, Uriah following him.

"Should we do something in the meantime?" Will asks, looking around the room at everyone.

"Bed we dead?" Marlene asks, smiling.

"Sure!" That was Christina.

"How do you play?" I whisper to Tobias, embarrassed.

"Someone gives you three people, and you choose who to marry, who to kill, and who to 'bed'," he whispers back, and I nod.

"You have to say why too!" Christina yells, obviously excited. I groan. This should be… interesting…

"Could I go first?" Christina sounds seriously excited when she asks, but we all nod and turn to look at her.

"Marlene. Bed wed dead… Theo James, Miles Teller, Christian Madsen."

"Ohh! Thanks for the good ones!"

"No probs, but you totally owe me!" Marlene rolls her eyes at this, and thinks for a second before replying.

"Kill Christian Madsen, because he's, in my opinion, the least attractive, bed Theo, because he is totally hot, and marry Miles because he's the only one left." Her decisions make sense though. I'd probably do the same. Christina's nodding, obviously agreeing to what Marlene said.

"I'm sorry, but who?" Will is officially crazy.

"You don't know who Theo James is?" He shakes his head, along with Tobias.

"You, my friends have never lived," Marlene says, grabbing her phone, and going on the internet to search up Theo James. The two guys take one look at him, and Will says.

"Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell…" He turns to Christina, and sees her staring hungrily at the picture, and he elbows her in the side, while clearing his throat. She snaps out of her daze, but her apology is cut short by Uriah and Zeke coming through the door, laughing their asses off. Even Zeke is laughing, which doesn't tend to happen when you're the one who had to do something.

"It… Was… Ms…. Matthews!" Uriah manages to get out between laughs. Then, e pulls out his phone, and goes to his videos, finding the right one, and playing it. By the end, Zeke has stopped laughing, probably having seen how much trouble he could be in, but the rest of us are rolling around on the floor, laughing our heads off, except Tobias, who's barely cracked a smile! Sometimes, I don't get him…

"Okay, okay, we get it! I could get killed at any time, so could we please just get on with the game?" We all calm down enough to continue, but I'm not really paying attention to the game, until I hear my name being called.

"Trissy poo!" Goddammit Uriah!

"What do you want Uri?"

"T or D?" I think about it for a second, until I decide on a dare.

"Dare."

"Hmm…" Uriah gets an evil look in his eyes, making me seriously regret my decision.

"I dare you to go and kiss the first person, in our year that you see. On the mouth." I groan, torn. I don't want to kiss anyone but my Tobias, but I also don't want to strip in front of my friends. I feel Tobias' arm wrap tighter around me, but I shrug him off, and stand up.

"Okay, Uri." I accept the dare, and then turn to my friends.

"Who's coming?" I ask, guessing Tobias will want to come.

"Me," Tobias says, making me officially right. Joy.

"Okay, let's go then." I turn to the door, grabbing his hand as I go, hurrying down hallways. Then, I stop.

Oh, motherfucking shitsticks! Al. He totally likes me, and won't leave me alone. It's like I have a stalker! I'd seriously like to turn around, and run away. But I can't. I squeeze Tobias' hand, and give him a kiss, before pushing him into a doorway, and walking towards the figure in front of me.

"Hey," I say to his back. He turns around, and smiles.

"Hey Tris. What's up?" I ignore his question, and lean in to just give him a quick kiss, but it t'was not to be. As I was going to pull away, he grabbed the back of my head to pull me to him, deepening the kiss. I squirm under his grasp, and finally am able to punch him in the stomach.

"What the hell dude?" Tobias yells at him, before punching him in the nose. I hear a crack and wince.

"She kissed me! I just deepened it!" Al is shocked, and angry.

"It was a dare! You should know by now that I don't like you. Never have, never will!" I'm also furious now. I spin on my heels, and drag Tobias behind me, back across the street, and to my house, pulling my boyfriend inside and slamming the door behind us. By this time, I'm fuming. I run upstairs, to my room. I hear my friend's questioning voices behind me, but I just ignore them and run to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. Then, I hear my phone buzz, with an unknown number.

_U-Hey beautiful ;)_

_T-Who r u?_

_U-ur bf_

_T-liar. I already hav my bfs #_

_U-fine. Im ur fallback bf_

Once they say that, I know who it is.

_T-leave me alone al_

_U-y should i_

_T-bcuz my bf could bea pulp, th y_

_U-ill see u l8r, tris. U will like me eventualy_

I roll my eyes, and throw my phone on my bed, frustrated. I fall onto my bed, on my back, and lay there for what feels like hours, but that's probably only seconds, or minutes. Then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone, Christina."

"Who said anything about Christina?" Tobias. Thank the world for my amazing boyfriend. I stand up, and unlock the door, and then turn around and lie back down, facing the wall. I feel the other side of my bed dip down, and fall into the dip, my head landing on his lap. His left hand rests on my left shoulder, while his other one strokes my face. He's trying to be comforting, so I let him keep his hand there, but it's actually really annoying me.

"What's wrong Trissy?" He asks, whilst using the nickname I seriously hate. I reach over and grab my phone, put in my password (QTHERESSURECTION) **(A/N: See what I did there? XD Also, while I'm on the subject. Do any of you like the Wikia pages? If you do, I have an account on there, and my username is QTHERESSURECTION306. Check me out!) **and hand my phone over to Tobias, so he can read the messages. When he's finished, he looks like he could kill.

"Why was he over there anyway?"

"He lives over there. Didn't you know that?" I really thought he knew that, but he shakes his head, so I guess not. Tobias' phone buzzes, saying he just got a text. He stops stroking my face, thank the world, and checks it.

"Who's it from?" I ask, while trying to see the screen. He looks over at me, and shows me the screen.

_U-look out the window _

He stands up, and walks over to the window. When he gets there, he gasps, and comes back to me, sitting back down beside me.

"What's the matter?" I'm really worried about him, he seems really out of it. He shakes his head, and looks down at me. I'm about to ask again, when the doorbell rings downstairs. We stand at the same time, and Tobias looks really worried as we run down the stairs to the front door. I open it a crack, and see someone I really didn't want to see, and slam the door in Al's face. Then, I collapse into Tobias' arms, and lean against him for support.

Then, all I see is black.

**OHHHH CLIFFIE! :) I'm so evil! Don't worry though. I'm not gonna kill her. Or am I?... JK. Love you all though. Stay Dauntless. ;) **

**Check me out on Divergent Wikia, Paper Towns Wikia, TFIOS Wikia, or The Hunger Games Wikia. My username is QTHERESSURECTION306 ! :) 40 reviews total and I'll update! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back lovelies! So… Right now, I'm really bored. But… Thanks for all the reviews guys! It really makes my day. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Divergent, the Characters, or anything like that. :) That all goes to the amazing V Roth. **

**Tobias POV**

I'm sitting in the waiting room of the emergency in the hospital. I've been here for about… a day? Two? Maybe even three. I haven't moved from this chair, except once, when Christina made me take a shower. The other people in our group come whenever the can, and Caleb has come a couple times, but I'm the only one who is always here. It's currently, like, three in the afternoon, and Christina, Marlene, and Uriah should be here in abou-now. They walk in the door, Uriah and Marlene goofing off, Christina on the phone, probably talking to Will. They stop goofing off, and Christina gets off the phone when they see my sad expression.

"No change?" Christina asks, sitting down beside me. I shake my head, and put it in my hands. One solitary tear runs down my face, but I wipe it away. I need to be strong. For Tris. And, myself. Then, I hear footsteps coming towards us, and stop. I look up, and see a nurse.

"Four, right? Tris' boyfriend?" I nod, and quickly stand, followed by Christina.

"Where's her family?"

"Her Mom's in Spain, her Dad's in the army, and her brother's doing some nerdy thing with his nerdy friends." I pause for a minute, and then continue.

"Could I see her?" I'm really hoping that she says yes, and I can tell Christina does too.

"Let me go ask her doctor." She turns around, and quickly walks over to a room, with blackened windows, and a door with, like, five locks. She comes back out about five minutes later, and smiles. She's awake, and wants to see two people. Their names are…" She trails off and looks down at her paper.

"Christina, and…" Come on, girl. Say my name already. "Marlene." I'm shocked. What about me? Christina is too. I can see it in her face.

"But… She loves Four." The nurse looks at me, pity in her eyes.

"Sorry. She wants to see Christina and Marlene. No one else. Yet." Christina and Marlene follow her into the room, and I sit back down and sigh.

**Christina POV**

Me? I'm flattered, truly. I thought she'd only want to see Four. I follow the nurse, whose name tag reads Danny Hunter. Weird name for a girl, but hey. Maybe it's a short form. Marlene is behind me, I can hear her high heels clacking on the ground when she walks. Danny opens the door, motioning us through, and walks outside, to give us some privacy. Then, I see Tris. She looks okay, but also really tired and kinda confused.

"Hey girlies."

"Hey Tris," I whisper, kind of scared to say anything above a whisper. Marlene just stares at Tris in surprise.

"What happened?" I ask, in a normal, voice now.

"They don't know, but they think it had to do with stress." Stress?

"Stress? What stress do you have?" Marlene asks, sounding kinda rude. Who pissed inher cereal this morning?

"Look. I bet you guys are wondering why I asked for you, and not Four, right?" I nod, and sit in the chair beside her, willing her to go on.

"Well… Look. There's something I haven't told you guys yet, and it's the cause of the stress that caused me to faint and all that shit." I'm really confused, especially when Tris then reaches over to the nightstand beside her bed, and grabs her phone, puts in the password, and then, when she finds what she's looking for on it, she turns the screen towards Marlene and me. All I can do is gasp it's a text message, and all it says is:

_I will kill you, your friends, and your family unless you break things off with Four. He's mine. Back off if you know what's good for you. _

"That's not all," she says, and turns the screen back to herself, and scrolls down through a couple of other pages, and then turns it back to me. She's still at her messaging screen, but this time, it's a different message:

_You don't deserve him. Leave him or die. _

She turns the screen back around, presses Facebook Messenger, and turns it back around.

"These people have all made up new Facebook accounts just to tell me to leave Four."

_He's mine bitch _

_You're such an ass who doesn't deserve him, or your life_

_Go die in a hole, and then Four will be mine_

They only get worse from there, and I can't look any more. I turn to Tris, and hug her super tightly.

"I... I couldn't tell Four. He'd blame it on himself, and then likely break up with me to keep me safe, so I couldn't tell him, but I needed to tell someone. Could you please keep my secret?" I nod vigorously, so upset for her. She smiles, and then frowns again.

"There's more," she says, unhappy again. More? Hasn't she suffered enough?

"I can't show you the actual thing. It has his actual name in it. It's from his father. It says, and I quote, you're just a little, ugly slut who doesn't deserve Four. But, when I said Four, the message said his real name." I'm surprised.

"You know his real name?"

"Marlene? Not the time." Marlene really is out of it.

"What? I'm sorry, but you have your problems, I have mine." With that, she stalks out of the room, in an angry huff.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into her." Tris just shrugs.

"It's not your fault." Tris says, and smiles. "Who else is out there?" She adds on as an afterthought.

"Well, Four has been there the whole time you have, which is about two days. When I was there, it was just me, Marlene, him, and Uri. Zeke has track and field after school, and Shauna has dance. They usually come around, like four."

"What time is it now?" I check my phone, and it reads 3:55.

"Three fifty five," I answer, and stand up. "Do you wanna talk to someone else now?" I ask, guessing she'll want to talk to someone else.

"Could you send in Zeke, Shauna and Uri. If Zeke and Shauna aren't there, then send them in when they get here please." I nod, smile, and walk to the door. Right before I leave, I turn back to Tris.

"What about Four. He's really worried about you."

"I want to talk to him… Last. Please. Could you just say that to him? Make sure he knows I'm not mad or anything." I nod again, and walk back out to the lobby. When Four sees me, he stands up, and waits for me to reach him before asking me the dreaded question:

"Why didn't she want to see me? How is she? Can I go see her now?" I sigh. How do I explain this. I start by sitting down beside Will, who must have just gotten here. I lean down, and take off my heels, rubbing my feet and trying to buy myself some time.

"She… Wants to see Uri, and Shauna and Zeke when they get here-"I'm cut off by Four, who seems to be getting really pissed off.

"WHY WON'T SHE SEE ME?"

"She… She wants to see you… last." I see confusion and hurt cross his striking features, and I sigh and move to be sitting beside him.

"Look. Don't worry, she's not mad at you, she just thinks that having you last will give you guys the most time together. Please don't be mad at her." Now it's his turn to sigh, and move so we're no longer beside each other. I gesture to Uriah, and he stands up, followed by his brother and Shauna, who must have come in without me noticing. I lead them to her room, poke my head in, smile, wave, and let them in, closing the door behind me, and walking back to Will and Four, who are just kind of sitting awkwardly in the waiting room.

**Tris POV**

Shauna, Zeke, and Uri come in, and Shauna takes one look at me and starts to cry. She turns around, and buries her face into Zeke's shoulder. They stand over by the entrance, but Uriah runs over to my bed, and grins his big goofy grin.

"Why hello there Trissy poo," he says, with his innocent look on his face. I roll my eyes, and glare at him.

"You know I hate that nickname Uri," I answer, my 'I hate you' glare still on my face. He just smirks at me, and then his face goes questioning.

"Why didn't you want to see Four first?" He asks me, confused.

"Long story. I don't really want to explain it all again," I answer, and thankfully Uriah doesn't ask again. I sigh. Could you send Will and Christina in please?" They all nod, and Shauna can't look at me as they walk out and over to the others. I lay back down and close my eyes until I hear the door open and close again, and I open my eyes. Will and Christina stand there. When they see my eyes open, Will smiles so big, it looks painful, and Christina just walks over to me, and sits back down in the chair beside me.

"Christina?" I ask, turning to face her instead of the ceiling.

"Yeah girlfriend?"

"What should I say?" I ask, talking about what I should say to Four when he comes in to see me. Will looks really confused but I don't feel like explaining, so I ignore it. Christina will explain it to him soon I'm sure.

"I'm not sure sweetie. I'm not sure." We stop talking for a while, lost in thought. Then, Christina starts to speak the words I knew I'd need to say eventually, I was hoping it would be later instead.

"You're gonna have to tell him, Tris. I'm sorry… But I don't think there's another option."

"I was afraid of that. Okay. Will? Could you go get Four please?" He nods, and leaves the room. Christina sit for those precious seconds, just enjoying each other's company. The door opens, and those blue eyes peek around it, followed by the rest of my amazing boyfriend. My face breaks into a grin, and he runs to me. Christina hops out of the chair, and walks to the door.

"Hey Tris? I'm going to Starbucks. Do you want everything?" I nod, and look at her.

"Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino, easy on the whip. 'Kay?" She nods, and leaves the room. I turn to Tobias and smile up at him.

"Tris." He whispers, and leans towards me, and I close the space, and move my hands around his neck, his hands are on my waist. Then, he pulls away.

"Why did you make me wait so long?" I sigh, and pick up my phone, unlock it, and pout it to the message from Marcus. Once he's seen it, I flip to Facebook, and he sees those, and then I change again, back to my texts, and show him those too.

"I can't believe this! They are such fucking pansycakes! They don't even say their names?! Bullshit!"

"Four," I say, hoping he'll leave this alone.

"Why did you faint anyway?" I groan. I really don't want to say this.

"Look. It's not your fault. No matter what you think." He just stares at me, his face blank. This isn't Tobias. This is Four.

"I was under so much emotional stress, from all these messages, and with my parents and brother never here… At first it was cool, that I could have the whole house to myself… But now it's making me stressed because I have sports, and school, and then my parents called me about… a couple days ago, and they said that now I have to get a job. Then, the Al thing just kinda topped it off. All the stress just got to much for me to handle, and I fainted.

"Tris… Tris I'm so sorry."

"Tobias. It's not your fault."

"Well part of it is! All those messages. Those are my fault."

"Don't say that. Please."

"Tris… I can't do this. I'm sorry." He whispers the last part, and with that, he walks out of the room, out of the hospital, and in the process… It feels like he's walking out of my life too.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil! Also, I just wanted to clarify: This is a Fourtris story. I may do stuff to make it seem like it's not, but don't worry. It is. :) **

**Don't forget to check out my Divergent Wikia page, my username is QTHERESSURECTION306 ! **

**Also, be sure to check out Silver Artemis Moon, Anna C. Poseidon, and Apollo's Child if you have the chance! They're great authors of Percy Jackson stories. :)**

**Oh, and on Artemis's Hunters (That's a profile for all my friends) There's a poll, and you vote for your favourite author! If you have the chance, then be sure to vote for me! ;)**

**Love you always, Stay Dauntless ;)**

**~Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies! You missed me right? ;) **

**I'm just so happy that so many people are reviewing my story, along with favouriting, and following. **

**I just wanted to shout out a couple of people: Anna C. Poseidon, for being the best tango buddy EVER! Secretspy286, for being an awesome person, and super duper supportive! Last, but certainly not least! Kelley12345, for giving me the BEST FUCKING REVIEW EVER! :)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent yada yada yada**

**Tobias POV**

I walk out of the hospital room, to see that the only one there is Christina, holding the Frappuccino Tris wanted.

"Can I go in and give her this?" She asks, pointing to the coffee filled drink.

"Whatever," I mumble back, and walk out of the hospital in silence, until I get to my car and my phone rings. I look at the screen, and Zeke's face comes up on caller ID, so I answer it and get into my car.

_Hey man (Zeke)_

_**What do you want bro? (4)**_

_Christina told me you walked out, not seeming to care about anything? What's up? (Zeke)_

**It's my fault. Her fainting is my fault. The only way to prevent it from happening again is for us to break up. (4)**

_Are you being serious? You guys obviously love each other! Don't break her heart now! Or else you're gonna regret it. And besides. How is any of this your fault? _

**She fainted because of stress. Stress that was given to her because some idiots at school want me. If I leave, she won't be threatened anymo-**

_She'll have a broken heart man. And so will you. Don't give it all up because of a couple haters! _

**Bu-**

_No buts. You are going to go into that hospital_

**How do you know I'm not in the hospital anymore?**

_That's not the point_

**Are you spying on me? **

_Nope. _

**Well the-**

_Uriah is. Can't you see his car? But really, that's not the point right now. The point is, I don't want to see you moping around, because you broke up with the best thing that's ever happened to you. Now, go back in that hospital, and talk to her. Work it out. It really wasn't your fault. You need to stop being such a pansycake and face your fear instead of running. _

I sigh and get out of the car. He's annoying, but right.

_I'm proud of you bro. Text me when you're done, so you can tell me all about it. _

**Yeah, yeah. But tell your brother to stop stalking me. **

Before he can reply, I've hung up on him, and walk back to the room she's in. I can barely see her tear stained face, hugging Christina, and it makes me break inside. I walk to the door, and knock. A few seconds later, Christina is standing at the door.

"What do _you_ want?" She asks, hostile. I sigh, and start to speak.

"I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"Chris… Let him in. And you can go. Please. Just…" I interject.

"Go wait in Uriah's car outside. Don't worry, I won't kill her." Christina sighs, but then gives in, letting me in and leaving the room. I walk slowly over to Tris, not sure how she's feeling about me right now.

"Hey," I say when I get to her bed.

"I thought you were mute there for a second," she jokes, but it's lacking her usual umph, like she's tired, and confused.

"Look… Tris, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I was just so shocked, and worried about you… I just don't want to lose you." She smiles when I say that, and puts her arms out.

"That's all I wanted to hear," she whispers into my ear as we embrace. I smile, and so does she.

"Have your parents been here?" She shakes her head. "Your brother?" She shakes her head again, and then frowns.

"I think my brother is coming soon. I don't know though." I nod, and kiss her cheek. Just then, my phone buzzes.

"Give me a second," I say, and press the power button to see that I have a text from Zeke.

_U told her yet?_

_**Ya. Went gr8. Is chris /w u**_

_Ya. She got here about 2 mins ago y_

_**Told her 2 find u. she didn't seem happy about me talking 2 tris.**_

_Y_

_**Tris prob told her that she thought I was breaking up w her. **_

_Oh_

_**Ya. Gtg bro. can I ttyl**_

_Totally. Fill me in!_

With that, I turn my phone back off, and turn towards Tris' beautiful face.

"Who was that?" She asks me, moving her hand to mine. I intertwine them before answering.

"Zeke. Wanted to know where I was, and if I was getting a ride home with him," I answer. Not a complete lie, but I could never be in Candor.

"Oh. Are you?" She asks, her smile fading from her face.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask, squeezing her hand. She shakes her head, and I smile down at her. Our beautiful moment is broken when the door bursts open. A boy in blue emerges. He's wearing black glasses, and carrying a textbook. Erudite.

"Tris? Who's this?" I ask her, kind of dreading the answer.

"Caleb? Took you long enough!" She knows an Erudite guy? How? I clear my throat, and glare at this Caleb guy. I don't think I like him very much.

"Oh, sorry Four. This is my brother, Caleb. He's an Erudite." I sigh in relief. I thought she was maybe cheating on me or something. I nod, and stand up.

"Four," I say, and extend my hand for him to shake. He looks at it with disdain, and I put my hand at my side.

"What's he doing here?" He asks Tris, as if I'm not even here.

"I happen to be her boyfriend," I answer, even if the question wasn't meant for me. Caleb seems to be at a loss for words.

"You are much too young to have a boyfriend Beatrice! Does Mom and Dad know?" I'm actually wondering about that too.

"Well, Mom must know, I mean my Facebook status is 'in a relationship', and has been for a while!" Really? I didn't know that. Wow. I need to be on Facebook more.

"W-w-how old is he?" Wow, Caleb needs some new questions. It should be kinda obvious, I mean… I go to his school for crying out loud!

"I'm eighteen," I answer, angrily. Caleb glares at me.

"I didn't ask you, now did I?" He's obviously trying to look tough, and failing miserably. I turn to Tris, and ask her a silent question: Can I beat him up now?

She looks at me as if I'm crazy. I take it as a no, and groan. I turn around and kiss Tris on the cheek.

"Get better soon, babe. I'll text you later," before walking out the door and into the open air outside. I look for Uriah's car, and find that it's now parked next to mine. I walk over, and am bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" (Christina)

"Is she mad at you?" (Will)

"Did she kick your ass for leaving?" (Christina again)

"Can we leave now?" (Marlene)

"Is she okay?" (Zeke)

"Why aren't you still with her?" Uriah.

"Calm yourselves, calm yourselves. Let me answer your questions one at a time. First thing's first. She isn't mad at me Will, just relieved that I'm not leaving her. She's fine, Zeke. Just tired. No, Christina. She didn't kick my ass for leaving, but I have a feeling you're gonna do it for her, aren't you?" Christina nods, and glares at me, and I sigh. "Anyways, I'm not still with her because her brother came, and I decided to leave, but I told her I'd text her later. As for what happened, we made up, her brother came, and I left. Now, last, and least, Marlene?" She looks at me, bored. "Who barfed in your breakfast this morning? You're being a real bitch about all this." She blushes, and looks at her lap. Then, I get a crazy thought.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She blushes even more, and I'm starting to feel like my suspicions may be correct.

"Marlene? You have no reason to be jealous. Would you like to be stuck in a hospital for three days, nothing to do, bored out of your mind? Waiting for a friend, or a family member to come say hi, and then have to watch them leave, your only company the nurses?" She shakes her head.

"Didn't think so. If I were you, I'd go apologize to Tris." She nods, and gets out of Uriah's car, and runs to the hospital door.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her Four!"

"Really Uriah? You didn't see how she was treating Tris. Why don't you go comfort your girlfriend then? See if we care." Thank you Christina! Uriah just sighs and leans against the seat back.

"Sorry guys. I overreacted. And… Thanks Christina. You're right. I didn't see how she acted, so I shouldn't just assume Tris is in the wrong." Christina nods at him, and I get in my car, and turn on my phone. I turn to messages, and open the one with TRIS as the contact.

_4-Hey babe. Ur bro still there?_

_T-naw, thank the world. Mar is tho. Wen am I gonna see u next?_

_4-how about… 10 mins?_

_T-how is th possible? U liv like 20 mins away_

_4-im in the parking lot /w the others._

_T-ohhh sure come on in, but visiting ends in half an hour. _

_4-k see ya in 10 luv ya_

I look into the other car, before opening the door to mine, and stepping back outside.

"See you guys in about ten minutes. I'm just going to go say good night." I start to walk away, and just before I'm out of ear range, I hear someone, probably Zeke or Uriah yell out.

"Don't forget to use protection!" The others laugh, and I roll my eyes. What would I do without my friends? My dumbass, dickhead friends.

**Sorry, the endings kinda cheesy, but hey! I was in a cheesy mood. I'm starting to write a Paper Towns story. Do any of my readers like Paper Towns? It's by John Green. If you like Paper Towns, do you think you'd read it? (My story) It's about how I imagined Margo spending her time in Agloe. **

**R&R**

**Stay Dauntless, **

**~Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed my last chapter! 11****th**** chapter, I can't believe it. This is by far my longest story so far, and I can't tell you all how happy I am. And guess what! I owe it all to you! So, to commemorate this wondrous occasion, I would like to make a contest. Make an OC, that I can put somewhere in my story. I need three, and the more interesting and awesome they are, the more chance of them being in the story! Please note: One will be nice, and the others will be the mean ones. For the nice one, it needs to be a girl, and I need 2 girls and a guy for the mean ones. Please follow this character sheet to make your character, and write it out in a review or PM me. **

**Name:**

**Age: 16 (This needs to be it, or 18)**

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Sports:**

**Faction: (Likely Dauntless, but any faction would work) Amity would be preferred for the nice one**

**Normal way to dress:**

**Fav colour:**

**Fav song:**

**Interesting facts:**

**That's it! So, I will continue my author's note now. (AKA Disclaimer and then go right to the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! **

**Tris POV**

I yawn, and stretch. When I open my eyes, I'm looking at the white ceiling in the hospital. I grab my phone from the nightstand, and go to Instagram. I take a picture of the door, and type in a comment:

**I really wish I could walk out that door #doorway #wishing **

I press post, and go back to my home menu, before going to Facebook, and checking my News Feed. There's nothing new, and then I realize something: I completely forgot to change my status! I quickly scroll back up to the top, and click on Relationship Status. I change it to 'in a relationship' and under the name of the guy, I just say Four. It comes up with his profile, so I click it, and it goes into the box. I say post, and go back to Instagram. My post has 15 likes, and 4 comments. I look at them, and they're from: Chrissy_Luvs_Ya! (Christina), and it says: sorry! D'you want me 2 come visit?

DAUNTLESSCAKE (Uriah), it says: ha! Deal /w it girlie! ;)

Shauna_dauntless (Shauna), it says: so sorry! Be there in, like… ½ hr /w the othr girls.

4thequarterback (Four), it says: so sorry 4 u babe!

I smile. I have such nice friends. Right as I'm thinking this, Christina bursts into the room.

"TRISSY!" She yells, and she runs over to my bed. I grin, and sit up as much as I can. "Saw your post on Instagram," she says, and shows me her black screened phone. She sits down on my bed beside me, and turns on her phone, going to Facebook.

"What's up?" She asks me, and I turn to face her.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, ignoring her question.

"Dude it's nine. In the morning. Everyone's in school," she answers my question, and laughs at something on her phone.

"Oh," I answer, and trail off. "Then why're you here?" I ask, seriously confused.

"Tori decided that every day, one person can come in the morning to visit you," she answers, and turns off her phone, turning to face me. My mouth forms an O, and I get it.

"The others are going to come after school, and the doctor said you can leave in five days, on Saturday." I nod, and smile. Can we go somewhere? Like… Just for an hour or so?" Christina shakes her head. "You're not allowed out of the hospital," she says, and looks at me sadly. I sigh, and nod.

"Could you do me a favour?" I ask, and she nods. "Would you be able to ask the nurse to come in here?" She nods again, and leaves the room. When she comes back, my nurse is following her.

"Hello Beatrice. Your doctor is currently taking care of another patient. Can I help you with whatever it is you need?" I nod, and motion her to come over to me.

"Do you think I could, like, leave this room? And go outside perhaps?" She hesitates, and I give her the puppy dog face.

"Alright, Fine! I give in. Stay here. I'll be right back." She leaves, and I smile.

"YASSSSSSS!" I yell, and high five Christina. The nurse comes in (I read her name tag. It says Nicole), pushing a wheelchair. Shit, I should've seen this coming. Of course they won't let me stand!

"Come over here, and I'll help you into the wheelchair," Nicole says, and pats the other side of the bed. I move over, and she helps me into the wheelchair. She goes behind it, and pushes it out of the room, the ward, and the hospital, and when we get to the open air, I laugh, and throw up my arms.

"Can I try to push it?" I ask Nicole, and she nods and steps away. I put my hands on the wheels, and push them forwards, making the chair move. I laugh again, and turn to Christina.

"This is really fun!" I squeal, and laugh again. She laughs too, and then we laugh together.

How I love laughing with friends.

**Saturday. (The day Tris is released from the hospital)**

All of my friends are here, and so is Caleb, surprisingly enough. Today is the first time I get to walk in a week. According to the doctor, that is. Secretly, Nicole has been letting me walk a bit over the past couple days, although I'm still pretty wobbly.

"Okay, everyone. Your first instinct is going to be to be right next to her, but you can't do that. You need to be an arm's reach away, so that if she falls, you can catch her. However, you can't be right beside her, because if you are, she may feel like she can just depend on you, and that's not a good thing to do," the doctor says, while stepping away from my bed to give me some space to stand. Four comes an arm's reach away from me, so he can help if need be, but he follows the doctor's orders, thank the world. I stand, and lean against the wall for a couple seconds, before carefully stepping away from it. The moment I do, I start to wobble, and the doctor tells everyone to stay back, I need to figure this out for myself. The doctor obviously thinks I can stay upright. Boy was he wrong.

**CLIFFIE! (Sorta) I know it's kinda stupid, how she's about to get out of the hospital, and now something's just happened, but don't worry. I's aw gooood! :)**

**But… anyway! **

**Stay Dauntless**

**~Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Missed you guys! But I'm back! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! I only own my lameass iPod! ;)**

**Christina POV**

I can't believe Tris' luck! She's about to get out of the hospital, and she falls and hits her head. The doctor is saying she might have amnesia, and she'll be in a wheelchair for a while. I feel seriously bad for her. She's been out for a couple of hours, and I feel really bad for her. I'm sitting in the chair beside her bed, when she moves her hand. I gasp.

"Tris? Tris? Can you hear me?" She slowly nods her head, and I press the button beside her bed that the doctor told me to push if anything happened. Right away, her nurse, Nicole rushes in.

"What happened?" She asks, and I grin.

"She moved her hand! And then I asked if she could hear me, and she nodded!" I'm ecstatic. I could fly right now. Nicole nods, and moves to be beside her. I rush out the door, because I finally got Four to go to the washroom, and he needs to get back in that room. I meet him right as I'm outside the room.

"What happened? Why were a bunch of doctors and nurses rushing over here?" He seems frantic, and I can't say I blame him.

"She… She moved," I answer, and he rushes past me into her room. I follow quickly, and run over to her bed. Her eyes are open!

"TRIS!" I yell, making her jump. "You're okay!"

"What did you call me?" She asks, confused.

"Tris. You don't remember your name?" She shakes her head, and then really gets a look at me.

"Who are you?" She asks, looking between me and Four, who's been silent through our exchange.

"I'm… Christina, or Chris. I'm your best friend. This is Four, your boyfriend." Four just looks at her, and she looks back.

"Can you tell me anything else?" She asks, and I look at the doctor, Dr. Smith, for help. He motions to the door, and I follow him out of the room.

"She has amnesia. It could last anywhere from a week to a day, to… forever," The doc says, and frowns.

"She… She… What? This can't be happening. Not to Tris!"

"How much of her life story do you know?" I shrug.

"Some of it, but Four probably knows more," I answer, and shake. What if she never remembers? The doctor nods, and motions into the room.

"Tell her everything you know," the doctor says, and lets me enter Tris' room.

"Hey Beatrice Katherine Prior, brother of Caleb somethingorother Prior, daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior, girlfriend of Four, best friend of me, Christina…" I trail off, letting her soak it all in.

"So… I have a brother?" I nod, and smile. She tries to smile back, but it's obviously forced. "And his name's Caleb somethingorother?" She asks, and I stifle a laugh.

"No, no. I said somethingorother because I don't know his middle name," I say, not wanting to confuse her, but feeling like I already have. Tris tries to understand, but it's obvious she doesn't get it. I sigh, this is seriously annoying!

"Um… I think you should go," Nicole says, looking between us, and I sigh. I nod, and walk out, Four following.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask, looking at him. He shrugs, and walks out of the hospital. I follow, and walk to my car. I get in, and start it up.

Time to look forward, not back.

**Well! That was by far my worst chapter ever, sorry about that guys! But I needed to update, and I like my ending.**

**R&R **

**Stay Dauntless**

**~Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! So I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent in an OC! Some of them will be introduced in this chapter, and some in the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, nor the new characters, except one, who's my OC. **

**Enjoy!**

**Four POV**

Tomorrow is Tris' first day back at school after three weeks! She (kind of) knows who everyone is, but I'm afraid that all the pressure and all the people will confuse her, or scare her. I'm waiting outside her house, I'm giving her a ride to school, and I'm listening to music. I change a channel, not being able to find anything, and then something catches my ear.

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on planes

It's a part of the Timber rap, the first song I ever heard her sing. I sigh. Will she ever get better? The door opens, and Tris walks out. I can't take my eyes away. She's beautiful. She's wearing skinny jeans, pink converse, and a loose pink hoodie. I smile as she walks over to the car, and hops in.

"Hey," I say, as she does up her seat belt.

"Hey," she whispers back, and looks at her lap. "So… What's this school called?"

"Factions High," I answer, and start to drive. There are five factions, or groups. There's Abnegation, the selfless. They wear grey, because it's 'not a colour.' Then, there's Erudite." I pause, making sure she's getting it. She's nodding, so I continue.

"They're the intelligent ones, the bookworms, the nerds. They wear blue, because it's supposed to be calming or something. Your brother, Caleb, is in Erudite." I turn to her, and she still looks okay, but a bit confused now.

"Amity are the peaceful ones, they wear red and yellow, and dress like hippies. Candor values honesty, they never lie, and wear black and white. And, last but not least, Dauntless, the brave. We're the daredevils, the sporty ones. You are Dauntless, Tris." She nods, and looks out the passenger window. The school emerges out of the foggy mist, and it looks very ominous. I pull up beside the front door, and hop out of the car. I run over to Tris's side of the car and open the door for her. She smiles, and takes my hand as I lead her to the front of the school.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," I say, and she nods. I run back to my car, and find a parking spot before running back to where Tris is waiting for me. I catch sight of her, and she's being surrounded by two girls, their arms linked together. They both have blonde hair, but the one on the right's hair has the ends dyed black, and then the tips dyed pink. Oh, shit. Fuck. Dammit! Catrieona Rose and Katie. **(Katie belongs to TrissyPoo, and Catrieona Rose is mine) **They think they're so awesome, just because their parents are rich. I run over there to intervene, and wrap my arm around Tris' waist. Bad idea.

"What the hell! Why are you dating her when you could have one of us?" Katie exclaims, obviously pissed off.

"Let's see… I don't go for sluts, who only care about popularity," I answer and smirk. Catrieona glares at Tris, and Katie gasps, angry at me. They spin around at the same time, and walk suggestively in their short shorts and tight tank tops into the school.

"You okay?" I ask Tris, and she nods.

"Who are they?" She asks, nodding towards the girl's retreating backs.

"Volleyball girls," I answer, and shrug. "Think they rule the school, but everyone knows the cheerleaders are the number ones." She nods, and smiles.

"Thanks… For everything," she says, and looks at the ground, cheeks turning red.

"Hey," I say and move her head to look at me. "I don't mind, Tris. Really." She nods, but doesn't look convinced. I sigh, and open the door to the main building.

**Tris POV**

The person who calls himself Four shows me into the main building, and I follow quickly behind him, not wanting to get lost. We get to right outside a door labeled office, when Four stops, making me bump into his amazingly muscular back.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I hear Four say to someone in front of him. The person is panting, and I move around Four to see who it is. I think his name is Zeke.

"It's… Christina. Eric. Come quick." Christina? She's the girly one, who's supposed to be my best friend? What happened? And who's Eric? Four seems to know exactly what's happening, much to my confusion. Four turns to me.

"Go to the office, and ask the office to find Tori. When Tori's there, say Eric and bad, and she'll know what to do." After saying all of that, he runs off down the hallway, Zeke following behind like a puppy. I turn into the office, and go to the front desk.

"Tori. I need to talk to Tori," I say and tap on the desk. The woman looks up at me over her glasses.

"You can tell me, can't you?" She says, and shoots me a totally fake smile. I furiously shake my head, and she sighs.

"Give me a second. You may wait over there," she says, and points to a chair very close to the door where I came in. I go and sit down, and about five minutes later Tori comes in in a rush. I quickly stand up, and say what I'm supposed to say.

"Christina, bad", I say, and Tori goes pale.

"Debbie?" she says to the person behind the desk. "Take Beatrice to my office and get me a TOC. I'll be back soon." She then runs down a hallway, and when she comes back she has a jacket over her shoulder and keys in hand. She pats me on the shoulder, and runs out the door. Debbie gets up and leads me to an office and tells me to sit in a rolling chair that I suppose belongs to Tori.

"Wait here sweetheart," she says and hurries out the door.

This is going to be a long day

PAGE BREAK

Four comes running into my view after a very long three hours, and I shoot out of my chair and run to the door to meet him.

"Come with me," he says, and turn around. I follow him to the entrance of the office, and see a certain best friend standing there, tired and battered, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. I grin, and run over to her.

"Chris," I whisper as I hug her.

"Welcome to dauntless," I hear as a response.

And everything comes back.

**Cliffie! ;) I'm so sorry for the wait, but I broke my elbow on the weekend so I can only use my left hand to type… because of this there are probably lots of spelling/grammar problems, so I'm sorry for those.**

**The next chapter is being written as we speak, but my elbow is still fractured. **

**Stay dauntless**

**~Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey munchkins! I missed you! I'm having some… personal issues right now, so I'm sorry that this update took a while. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my cute-ass hamster, not Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

"You… Four!" I yell, and jump into his arms. Then, with my lips beside his ear, I whisper, "Tobias." He smiles, and sets me down. I look around at all the now familiar faces and grin. Ah, it's good to be back…

"Trissy!" Uriah yells, and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Uri!" I yell back, and Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Zeke join in the hug, laughing and smiling. There are some mutters going on around us, from Erudites thinking we're crazy. Maybe we are, but hey. We're dauntless right?

"C'mon guys!" Zeke yells, and leads us outside. "Truth or dare, my place… NOW!" he yells, and we all whoop and holler. I run to Four's car, and get in the shotgun seat. Will and Christina pile in the back, with Shauna, Zeke, and, of course, Marlene in Uriah's car. The two guys practically race to Zeke and Uriah's and we all run into their basement, aka Uriah and Zeke's space. It's a complete mess compared to upstairs. Upstairs it's all pristine, and in perfect condition. You'd never guess Uriah and Zeke lived there. However, downstairs is a different story. There's a main room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. The mainroom, or living room, has a huge flat screen TV, with an Xbox and a Wii U attached to it. There are two couches, and an armchair. Everything is black, including three out of four walls.

"Guys?" Everyone looks at me when I say this. "What about school?" Everyone starts laughing, and I'm just downright confused. Christina must either see how confused I am, or feel bad for me, but probably the latter.

"Aw, sweetie! Thinking we care about school, how cute!" I frown. They should care about school. "That's not what I meant," she tries to fix her mistake. "Everyone skips class at some point, especially dauntless. Plus, you just got your memory back! We can't say 'Oh, congrats on getting your memory back, now I'm just gonna bore you to death in school!' fun…" She trails off at this, having made her point, and I sigh. I suppose she has a point… It would suck to get your memory back and then have to learn for the whole day… I smile, and everyone grins.

"Truth or dare time, y'all!" Uriah yells, and we all scramble to find seats around the room. In the end, Tobias and I are on one couch, Shauna and Zeke on the other. We seem to be the most comfortable, and I almost feel bad for everyone else. Almost. Will and Christina are squished together on the armchair, but they don't actually seem so sad about that. They're making out. I grab a pillow from beside me, and chuck it at them.

"Get a room!" Zeke and I yell at the same time, and then burst out laughing, quickly joined by everyone else. Uriah and Marlene take my thrown pillow, and add it to their growing stack they're using on the floor.

"MY TURN FIRST!" Uriah yells, grinning. I groan, and hope he doesn't choose me. "Christina," He says, and I sigh, grinning thank the world!

"Dare," my best friend answers after contemplating for a while. Uriah's grin turns from happy and very Amity like, to downright creepy and frankly, evil looking.

"I dare you to…"

**I know, I know, sucky chapter. I deserve a punch in the face. *punches self in face* Why did I do that again? Whatever. Getting back on topic… Wait what was I talking about? *Think for a second* oh, yes. SUCKY CHAPTER SO SORRY! But I thought you guys deserved an update. **

**I need some ideas on what Christina should have to do! **

**Also, I have a little contest for the chapter. So… Here it is: in a review/PM**

**Give me a good dare (or truth)**

**Say who should have to do the dare/truth**

**Give me a story you want me to read, if I use your dare/truth**

**If you don't have a story, then you will only be given a shout out, not a shout out and a story. **

**One thing though: The story MUST be Divergent! **

**Stay Dauntless**

**~Cat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my little munchkins! I missed you! I know that many of you don't read Author's Notes (Me included in that) but… If you do read Author's notes… Thanks. I know no one cares about my life, and all that shit, but… If you ever need to chat, know that I'm here, and I don't mind talking to people.**

**Shout outs now! **

**4 alaza- I'Yahnah .Fangirls Thanks for your review, and your idea is used. You didn't give me a story title… :)**

**Kelley12345 Thanks for your ideas! Yours are used, but I don't have anything to read, as you never said a name of your story…**

** . .11 Yours are also used, and I have actually already read your stories, and their AMAZING! :)**

**Thanks to anyone else who gave your ideas! I didn't have enough room to put in everyone's, but who knows, maybe yours will appear later on! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent blah blah blah**

**Tris POV**

"Let Zeke put makeup on you, and you MUST leave it on for the whole game."**(A/N: Thanks to 4 alaza- l'Yahnah .Fangirls)** I hear Christina groan, but she stands anyway. She probably doesn't want to be the first one to take off something. Her and Zeke walk over to the washroom, but before she goes in, she turns to Tobias.

"Four, tee or dee?" She asks, and smirks.

"Dare," Four answers. Good choice. He has too many secrets.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Tris," **(A/N: Thanks to Kelley12345)** she says, and walks into the bathroom with Zeke. Tobias looks at me, as if asking permission. I nod slightly, so he stands and takes my hand, pulling me over to the closet. Oh, shit! CLOSET?! The minute we get over to it, Tobias' breathing quickens, so I have to open the door for him. I walk in, and yank him inside.

"Hey," I say, after turning around to face him, and closing the door. I put my hands on his cheeks, and get him to put his on my waist.

"You're gonna be okay babe," I say, and pull him closer to me. He blindly wraps his arms around me, and I hug him.

"Look at me," I say, and he looks down. The look in his eyes is scary, almost like a wild animal. "Feel my heartbeat," I say, putting his hand over my heart. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," he practically whispers.

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box," I wince as soon as I'm done speaking. I just admitted to something. I hope he doesn't realize that. **(A/N: DIVERGENT QUOTE!)** He grins, and my face goes red.

"Focus on me," I say, to try to get him to forget where he is, and focus on who he's with. He looks into my eyes, and I look back. We both lean in, and right as our lips meet, Zeke and Christina burst in. I see Christina's face, and start laughing.

"Nice job," I say to Zeke, and Tobias even cracks a smile. Christina glares at me, and Zeke gives me a goofy grin.

"Your time's up," Christina mumbles, and walks over to Will. I stand, and pull Tobias with me. When we get out of the closet, Tobias lets out a sigh of relief. We take our seats, and the game continues.

Page Break

About two hours, three dares for me, and two truths alongside them later, I'm only in my jeans and bra. Christina has a sports bra on, and short shorts, but she has a normal bra on underneath, Marlene only had to take off her sweater, same with Shauna. The guys have various levels on clothes on. Tobias only has his jeans, Zeke and Will have the same, and Uriah only has a shirt. Do you want to know why Uriah took off his pants, not his shirt? It's because he was dared, by Marlene, to take off his shirt. He was being a smart ass, and took off his pants instead. Asshat. Anyway, I'm jolted out of my daydream by Will saying my name.

"Tris. Truth or Dare?" I sigh. What to choose…

"Truth," I answer, after a couple minutes of trying to think of what to choose. However, the minute the word comes out of my mouth, I regret my choice. Will is looking at Uriah for help. Uriah. Oh god no! Uriah whispers something into Will's ear, and I gulp, melting into Tobias' side.

"How many times have you and Four had sex?" I turn red, and Tobias wraps his arm around my side. I groan, but know that I need to answer the question.

"Never," I whisper, and turn even redder. Will leans in.

"What was that?" He asks, clearly enjoying my discomfort. I glare at him, and he shrinks back.

"Never," I say, much louder. Christina starts laughing at me, and Uriah joins in.

"Nice… Nice joke Tris. Real funny. Now… now tell us your answer." Christina is laughing so hard, she can't say it all with a straight face.

"She's telling the truth," Tobias says, and glares at Christina, Uriah, and Zeke, who had all been laughing. They all stop when they hear Tobias say this, and stare at us. I stick my face in his chest, seriously embarrassed.

"Ohhh," Christina says, and frowns a little. "I'm so sorry for laughing Tris. I didn't mean anything." I nod.

"I know guys." I smile slowly, but it's slightly forced. "Anyway!" I say, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Uriah. Truth or Dare?" I ask, going to take out my anger at my question on him.

"Tr-dare," he answers, and I smirk. Bad choice!

"Dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce, I get then to choose which one," **(Thanks to . .11 for this one!)** I say, and Uriah gulps, then slowly nods. I grin, and stand up, beaconing to Zeke to follow me. He leads me into the kitchen, and opens the fridge. The whole inside of the door has all kinds of hot sauces lining it, all different colours, the bottles are different shapes and sizes. I groan, and roll my eyes.

"How much hot sauce do you need?" I mutter under my breath. He sticks out his tongue at me, and grabs a small bottle from the top shelf.

"Give him this one," he says, and hands it to me. He then walks over to the fridge, and I look at the bottle. It reads, in capital letters, GHOST PEPPER: use at your own risk.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask, and turn to Zeke, who's pulling a full 4litre jug of milk out of the fridge. He shrugs.

"Sure." I nod, trying to believe him. But in my gut, I feel like this isn't right. We walk out of the kitchen together, and I hand the bottle of hot sauce to Uriah, as Zeke sets the milk down in front of me. I go back to Tobias, and sit next to him again. Uriah gulps, and opens the top on the hot sauce and glugs it down. He downs the hot sauce, and seems fine. Then, he almost explodes.

"Water!" He yells, before seeing the milk in front of him, and grabbing that, before chugging that down too. He then runs into the bathroom, and we all hear retching sounds.

"Gross!" Christina yells, and I roll my eyes.

Ah, my friends! Hate em, love em!

**So sorry if I forgot anything, or anyone! Updating in the summer is gonna be pretty hard for me, as I'm really busy, so don't expect constant updates. … Thanks to everyone who asked about my elbow, it makes me feel liked. :) **

**Stay Dauntless**

**~Cat**


End file.
